


Fischer这一票他们做了多少次

by itsviv



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsviv/pseuds/itsviv
Summary: Fischer这一票是他们做过最险也最爽的工作，Eames和Arthur根本数不清他们这票做了多少次。走进科学，带您走进EA的性生活。（划掉全文Eame/Arthur，斜线有意义。有一点剧情的PWP。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur已经六个月没有见过Eames了。

是的，他已经有半年没有见过的他的男朋友了。没有一个电话，没有一封邮件，甚至没有一条从一次性手机上发来的短信。

不，别误会。他们并没有吵架，只是在工作或者逃命的时候（或者两者同时发生的时候），为了保证安全，除了性命攸关的时候很少联系。他们并不担心对方某一天会在世界上某个角落悄无声息地被人干掉，倒不是说Arthur和Eames都这么战无不胜，只是盗梦圈子很小，如果业界最好的前哨或者伪装者出事，他们都会在第一时间得到消息，然后赶过去为对方收拾烂摊子。

鉴于两个人接到的工作都要在寒冬进行，这次出门的时候他们约好了，各自的工作结束之后到蒙巴萨会和，两份工作的报酬足够他们在下半年不需要再接任何工作。他们一起拖着箱子从家里出发，Arthur去了京都，而Eames飞往了圣彼得堡。

Arthur和Cobb在京都对Saito的盗取以惨败告终。前哨早就得到消息Eames已经在蒙巴萨了，可是他并不能过去，这个时候最危险的地方可真是一点都不安全。

所以当Cobb决定要把Eames找来的时候，Arthur的大脑被惊喜和惊吓同时撞击了一下，看在上帝的份上，他才不是想念Eames，绝对不是。

他一点都不想念他们在洛杉矶、伦敦、或者蒙巴萨的家，不想念每天睁开眼就能抱住伪装者宽厚的肩背亲吻，不想念家里每天早晨咖啡和红茶交缠在一起的香味。

Arthur暗暗对自己脑子里闪过的这些念头翻了个白眼，然后他突然意识到，其实他并不想把Eames扯进这单工作里来。

这很危险，成功的可能性也很小。不过这都不算什么，最重要的是Arthur不想让Eames见到Cobb潜意识里的Mal。他敢保证，Eames也绝对不会想见到那个歇斯底里的投影。

Cobb的自负让Arthur头疼，但是他不得不承认一点， 他们的确需要一个伪装者，而且需要最好的那个。

Arthur 并不知道Eames会在什么时候到达巴黎，但他已经能想象到伪装者穿着他最喜欢的那件粉红色的衬衫，还有姜黄色的外套从仓库门口走进来的样子。Arthur凭着这样的想象在浴室里抚摸自己，他射了两次，然后确保自己在Eames这样走进来的时候不会当场硬起来。

但Arthur从来没想到过，他会在和Ariadne一起入梦醒来的时候，看见那双灰绿色眼睛注视着自己，Arthur几乎僵在躺椅上，然后他看见了Eames的胡子和微微翘起的嘴唇，上帝，Arthur想到了那双嘴唇柔软的触感和胡子蹭在自己身上时瘙痒。

Eames稍微退开了一点，Arthur终于从看到了他的全身，然后他迅速感觉到浑身的血液冲向了双腿之间。 Eames并没有穿着粉色的花衬衫，也没有披着姜黄色的外套。相反，他穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装，灰白条纹的衬衫，甚至还配了一条灰褐色的领带。他看上去是那么的——性感。该死的，Arthur慌乱地调整了一下腿部的姿势，试图掩饰裆部的鼓起。Eames的脸上挂着还算得体的微笑，尽管Arthur已经看出来这个笑容傻兮兮的。

“你好呀，Arthur。”Eames朝Arthur眨眨眼，眼神里掩饰不住的戏谑，不过他还是贴心地脱下了西装外套（这个动作让Arthur更硬了），扔到Arthur身上。

“Mr. Eames。”Arthur打过招呼，假装不满地把外套堆到手臂上，可是没忍住捋顺了手里的布料，天知道，这可能是Eames唯一一件能见得人的西装外套，然后他坐直了身体，让外套遮盖住自己的腿间。

Eames已经转过头去和Ariadne打招呼了，感谢上帝，并没有人注意到Arthur的窘境。

Arthur随手拿起桌上的一份文件假装阅读，Eames正和Ariadne解释伪装是什么，还大笑邀请这位刚刚入行的女孩和他一起入梦，并告诉她如果她看见那些精妙的伪装一定会为之倾倒。该死的，Arthur已经没有在看Eames了，可是Eames的声音依然让他硬着，这太丢人了， Arthur恼怒地盯着文件。

“我们要去吃饭了，”Ariadne回头喊道，“Arthur你来吗？”

Arthur头也没抬，“不，我要先把手头的工作做完。”然后他听见Eames小声回答，“我要先熟悉一下工作环境，Ari，好好享受你和Cobb的二人世界。”

Cobb象征性地眯起眼睛，“下午Saito过来，你到时候最好能有可行的植入方法。”

“是的，是的，” Eames敷衍着把他们往外推，“因为我们的团队就是这么依赖我，而我们的盗取者现在要去和筑梦师约会了。”

在Ariadne羞红脸的辩解声中仓库的大门打开又关上。Arthur沉默着，固执地盯着手上的文件，尽管在过去的十分钟里一个字也没看进去。

“你还好吗，甜心？”Eames坐到Arthur的腿边，手掌贴在了Arthur的小腿上。

“不劳你关心，Mr.Eames。”

Eames脸上的笑意更浓了，他的手顺着Arthur的腿向上抚摸，钻进西服外套的下面，覆上隆起的裆部，用力一握，“我也很想你，darling。”

Arthur抖了一下，Eames罪恶的手正缓慢地揉捏着他的勃起，他已经硬得不能再硬了。

“见鬼的！”Arthur嘟囔了一声，扔掉手里的文件，倾身揽住Eames的脖子，吻了上去。Eames不得不扶住Arthur的肩膀，以防两个人一起从椅子上栽下去。他用力回吻着Arthur，在前哨着迷地吮吸着自己的舌头的时候，解开了前哨的裤子拉链。

“唔，去把门锁上。”Arthur咬着Eames下唇，含糊不清地吩咐。

可是他依然紧紧地勾着Eames的脖子，并没有要放开的 意思。

“最坏的情况也就是对Cobb和Ari造成心理阴影。”Eames低声回答。

这让Arthur僵住了，他还没有准备好被同事看到自己的做爱的场景。所以他迅速推开了Eames，“去关门。然后把你的衬衫脱下来挂好，看在上帝的份上，你居然穿了这么得体的衬衫，我不想把他们弄脏。”

Eames递给Arthur一个意味深长的眼神，像是在说我知道这身打扮会让你性致大发。他从Fischer的公司出来之后，没有换掉衣服，而是直接上了飞机，他猜Arthur会被这身打扮迷得发疯。

当他锁好门的时候，Arthur已经把那件盖在腿上的西服外套整齐地叠好，放在了另一把椅子上，旁边放着Arthur自己的西裤。Eames依然穿着那件灰白条纹的衬衫，他走回来的时候，Arthur能看见西裤紧绷着，勾勒出阴茎的形状。这让Arthur窒息，他渴望Eames，渴望Eames的亲吻，渴望Eames的拥抱，渴望Eames因为他而变硬的阴茎。于是他伸手抱住了Eames的腰，然后把自己的脸颊紧紧按在了Eames的勃起上。

Eames的声音更低了，依然充满了笑意，他和Arthur说话的时候总是带着笑意，好像根本抑制不住和Arthur交流给他带来的喜悦，“你的主动让我受宠若惊，Arthur。”

“闭嘴。”Arthur解开Eames的皮带和裤链，粗暴地把掖在裤子里衬衫下摆拨开，他没工夫去管衬衫会不会被弄皱了。

男性的气息充斥着Arthur的鼻子，他满足地把脸埋在Eames的底裤上，薄薄的两片嘴唇咬在茎身上，然后伸出舌头舔舐着布料下的炙热。Eames呻吟了一声，很快龟头渗出的前液就和唾液一起打湿了布料。Arthur的手指从平角裤的下摆伸进去，轻轻捏住Eames的阴囊戳弄，嘴上则更加用力的舔舐着布料洇湿的位置。

“哦，Arthur，”Eames忍不住扣着Arthur的后脑把他的头拉开，Arthur终于仁慈地脱掉了他的内裤，阴茎弹出来的一瞬间打在Arthur的脸上，Eames扶着阴茎的底部，将龟头戳在Arthur红润的嘴唇上。

Arthur微笑着，让前液把自己嘴唇蹭得更湿润。Eames挺了挺腰，Arthur张开嘴，舌尖舔在龟头的缝隙上面，嘴唇紧紧包裹住粗大的阴茎，快感沿着Eames的尾椎骨向上窜去，他低头凝望着Arthur。前哨的上衣依然整齐，头发也一丝不苟地梳在脑后，可是他的耳朵尖上泛着微红，黑色的眼睛亮亮的，挑衅地向上看着，而他的嘴里鼓鼓的，正用力吞咽着Eames的阴茎。

Eames每次都会在Arthur为他口交的时候被这个场景击中，那不光是生理上的快感，而是他总是能在这个时候感受到前哨毫无保留的热情和毫不掩饰的渴望。他在过去的半年里无数次幻想着这个场景，射在自己的拳头里。

“你在走神吗，Mr. Eames？”Arthur用力吮了一下Eames的龟头，这让Eames差点射出来。

“不，darling，”Eames的手虚搭在Arthur的头上，他并没有按着Arthur的脑袋控制节奏，因为前哨的节奏永远充满惊喜，“我只是在想你。”

Arthur没有回答，可是更加用力的吮吸表达了他的不满，Eames倒吸了口气，Arthur舌面压在龟头的边缘，指尖按在Eames的会阴上，加快了吞吐的速度。

Eames全身的肌肉都因为快感而绷紧，全身的感官都集中在了Arthur灵活的舌头和喉咙的挤压上，然后他的阴茎跳动着，剧烈地射在了Arthur的嘴里。

粘稠的精液顺着Arthur的嘴角流出来，他依旧含着Eames的阴茎轻吮，直到Eames射完，才慢慢把他的阴茎吐出来，从桌上抽了张纸巾，吐掉了嘴里的精液。

Eames俯下身，亲吻着Arthur让他躺在椅子上，然后整个人几乎压在Arthur的身上。

Arthur喜欢这样被Eames的身体笼罩的感觉，这让他感到安全，他的双手紧紧地箍着Eames的肩膀，让两个人的身体更加紧密地贴合在一起。

Eames一手温柔地抚摸着Arthur的阴茎，另一只手揉捏着Arthur的屁股，指尖慢慢在Arthur的股缝中扫动。Arthur难耐地挺着腰催促。Eames的指尖按摩着入口周围的褶皱，慢慢抵了进去。

Arthur太紧了，紧到连一个指节进去都很费劲。

“润滑放在哪儿了，嗯？”Eames问。

Arthur咒骂了一声，“我从来都没有准备在办公室做爱。”

Eames大笑，显然没有想到前哨会有准备不足的时刻，细密的吻落在前哨的眉梢脸颊和肩头，“难以想象你在过去的六个月里都没有想念着我，把手指伸进自己的小屁股里。”

Arthur努力放松着身体，“我一直在工作，或者逃命。”

“那可真是不幸。”Eames说着，把Arthur的腿架到了自己的肩头。

伪装者的胡子蹭在前哨的股间的嫩肉上，这让Arthur感到不适，可是很快这种不适就被柔软的滑进自己身体里的舌头所带来的快感取代了。

Arthur没能抑制住喉咙里的呻吟，这种令人战栗的快感太过熟悉，可是半年没和人做爱实在是太久了。Arthur迫不及待地想感受Eames的阴茎撑开自己，埋进自己的身体里挺动的感觉，他可能也确实在巨大的快感中呻吟着让Eames进来。因为，天杀的，Eames抬起头，认真地看着Arthur回答，“你会受伤的，darling。”

然后他在Arthur命令他把头埋回去之前，顺利地将一根手指插进了Arthur的身体，慢慢弯曲着搅弄，然后低头含住了Arthur的阴茎。

Arthur惊叫着射了出来。

Eames吐掉嘴里的精液，“你紧得令人不可思议，依旧难以想象，你自慰的时候不会想着我去碰后面吗，darling？”

Arthur懒洋洋地躺在椅子上，“躲避追杀让人身心俱疲。”

身体比大脑更快地感知到熟悉的安全感，Arthur觉得自己只要闭上眼睛，随时都能睡着。

Eames大笑着挤到Arthur身边躺下，这把可怜的躺椅对于两个成年男人来说太小了，可是Arthur此时懒得做出嫌弃的表情了，他遵从本能地靠在Eames的肩上，伸手搂住Eames的腰，让两个人本来就贴的一起的身体靠得更近。这个动作让Eames忍不住微笑，低头吻了吻Arthur的头顶。

“我不用抬头也知道你在傻笑，”Arthur的声音闷闷地从Eames肩头传来，“我想睡一会儿。”

“我也很想让你安心休息一会儿，”Eames拨弄着Arthur的头发，“可是我想Cobb和Ari很快就会回来，而你，可能会想在他们回来之前换身衣服，或者处理一下这里，这里现在闻起来就像是我们刚搞过。”

Arthur仰起头，恼怒地翻了个白眼，他们的衬衫都因为挤在狭窄的椅子上而变得皱巴巴了，“如我所说，我没有打算在办公间做爱，所以也没有准备换洗的衣服。”

Arthur的样子让Eames没忍住又去亲了亲他的抬头纹，夸张地大叫，“前哨竟然不能凭空变出衣服来，哦，darling，你打碎了我对你的幻想。”

密闭的仓库里确实充斥着性爱的味道，Arthur轻哼了一声，不情愿地从Eames怀里起来，皱眉扯了扯衣服上压出的折痕，好像衣服和他有什么深仇大恨似的。

Eames到仓库后面的卫生间简单冲了个澡，这个简易的卫生间没有热水，而Eames觉得即使站在冷水里，他也能想着Arthur迅速再一次硬起来。

Eames出来的时候Arthur已经整理好了自己衣服，把弄皱的衣角塞进了裤子里，又用套头毛线衫盖住了衣服上的褶皱，整个人整洁得仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过。他打开了窗户通风，好像还在往空气中喷着类似于空气清新剂的液体。Eames穿着皱巴巴的白衬衫，没有系最上面的两个扣子，随意地把西服外套勾在肩上。

哦，上帝，Eames看起来就像是一个行走的荷尔蒙发射器，Arthur绝望地看着伪装者，悄悄对自己承认无论他什么样子都是那么令人着迷。

“这位美丽的先生，”荷尔蒙发射器走到Arthur身边，牵起Arthur的手，颇有绅士风度地亲吻了一下Arthur的手背，“请问你愿意在浪漫之都与我共进午餐吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

下午开会的时候他们差点迟到。因为在午餐之后，他们决定把Eames的行李放到酒店。

如果要Eames说，这是个不错的决定。毕竟比起在硬邦邦的椅子上互相来个口活，显然在柔软的床上做爱更加舒适。Arthur的身体敏感得像是第一次做爱，当Eames挺进他的身体里时，差点被那炙热和紧致挤压得直接射出来。他不得不一遍遍安抚着想要自己骑上来动的Arthur，并告诉他这样会受伤。有时候，连Eames自己都为自己的意志力感到惊叹。

他一刻不停地亲吻着前哨汗津津的脸颊，抚摸着他翘起的阴茎，然后缓慢地从他的身体里抽出，再缓慢地推入，坚硬滚烫的龟头每一次都准确地碾压到前哨身体里最敏感的一点，绞紧的甬道慢慢开始温柔地包裹着性器吮吸。

Eames感受到每一次的进入不再受到巨大的阻力，几乎在一瞬间加快了速度。

Arthur被顶弄得几乎陷进柔软的床铺里，他不得不将双腿紧勾在Eames的腰上，好让他每一下都进入得更深。令人窒息的欢愉随着囊袋撞击臀部的声音伴和加剧的心跳声冲撞着大脑，直到他们相继射出来，Eames懒洋洋地把重量压在Arthur身上，将Arthur刚刚射到他身上的精液蹭到Arthur的腹部。

Arthur扭动着身体想躲开，可是Eames紧紧地抱着他，让他几乎喘不过气来。Arthur放弃了尝试避开，转而困倦地用枕头盖住脸，“该死的，你就不能在非工作日过来吗。”

“首先我们的工作每天都是工作日，”Eames假装苦恼地纠正他，并把阴茎从Arthur的身体里抽出来，Arthur试图收紧肌肉夹住它，可是湿哒哒的精液让阴茎更快滑了出来，然后精液顺着Arthur的屁股流到大腿根上，“敬业地工作绝对是我的恶习之一，但我并不介意你顶着屁股里的精液去开会。”

Arthur恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，在睡一会儿的同时允许精液干涸在身上，和起来冲个凉然后开始工作之间思考了几秒钟。最终叹了口气，挣扎着把自己的身体从床上和Eames温暖的怀抱中分开，然后走向浴室，并且向后丢下一句“别跟进来。”

“当然，”Eames应付了一句，跟着Arthur走进了浴室。

“如果你不希望我因为耽误工作而必须打爆你的阴茎的话，Eames，就滚出去。”Arthur站在淋浴里，头都没回。

“你很甜，darling，我也爱你，”Eames趴在淋浴间的玻璃上印下了一个厚厚的唇印，然后打开浴缸上面的喷头开始放水，“别误会，你很迷人，但我只是要洗个澡而已。”

Arthur没理他，讯速地清理好自己。当他拉开蒙着水雾的玻璃门时，Eames正躺在浴缸里朝他微笑，“要加入我吗，darling？”

Arthur的脸上露出了浅浅的酒窝，他居高临下地看着伪装者，然后俯身给了他一个深吻。就在Eames拉着他的手臂要把他拽进浴缸的时候，Arthur按着伪装者的肩膀，把他整个人压到了水下，“好好享受你的泡泡浴，Mr. Eames，别忘了把胡子刮掉。”

Eames 本能地甩着头从水里弹出来，水花溅得满地都是，他笑骂了一句，从浴缸里起来，水从浴室一路滴到床边。Arthur警惕地看着他，就在Eames扑过来的一瞬间灵活地闪到了一边。Eames摔在床上，Arthur从容地穿好衬衫，从柜子里拿出浴巾，扔在Eames身上，“我先过去了，你走时记得叫人来打扫房间。”

Eames翻过身，浴巾被他压在了身下，“确定不要留下来吗，Arthur？”他的身体大喇喇地敞着，阴茎垂在大腿上，胸前和小腹的毛发湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上，纹身上几乎能看见清晰地水珠。

Arthur微笑着，眼神缓慢又暧昧在他身上扫了一圈，就在Eames脸上的笑容越来越大，几乎露出得意的表情时，前哨走回床边，然后在确保自己不会碰到Eames身体任何部位的情况下，俯身在他丰满的下唇上压咬了一下，“Good try，Mr. Eames，待会儿在仓库见。”

* * *

Ariadne惊讶地发现Arthur的心情很好。倒不是说这有多稀奇，只是Arthur午餐回来以后换了一身衣服，而在Ariadne问他怎么换衣服了之后，他毫不在意地解释是吃午餐的时候不小心把酱汁弄到了衬衫上。

这很不像Arthur。Ariadne很早就注意到了Arthur对于服装搭配的严谨和热爱，他的每一件衣服都价格不菲，而任何落在衣服上的污渍和损毁都会让Arthur恼怒至少几个小时。有一次他们吃早餐的时候Ariadne不小心把咖啡碰洒了，Arthur绅士地帮她收拾干净桌面，但是几滴咖啡沾到了他的袖口，这让Arthur整个早晨都处于暴躁且易怒的状态。

Eames走进来的时候Ariadne差点把嘴里的水喷到Arthur身上（这让好心情的Arthur稍微皱了下眉），倒不是说Eames看上有多邋遢，相反，他看上去依旧还算得体，甚至刮了胡子，只是和早晨的精英形象相差甚远。而且Ariadne从来没有见过谁穿一件对比度很低以至于看上去脏兮兮的绛紫色的衬衫，仔细看的话衬衫上还印着不明显的红黄竖条。

Arthur也抬头看了他一眼，在他自己都没有察觉到的时候，露出了一个有点嫌弃的微笑。这件衬衫很丑，Arthur曾经几度想把这件紫色的连同那件粉色的花衬衫一起烧掉，但是Eames以实际行动告诉Arthur那样的话他只会往衣柜里添加更多丑兮兮的花衬衫。可怜的前哨最终也没能把Eames连同他该死的衬衫从自己家里扔出去，倒是他自己已经习惯了这些晃眼的花纹，而且 Arthur发现自己想象不出有谁能比Eames把它们穿得更好看了。

事实上，Eames所有五颜六色的花衬衫单拿出来都又俗又丑，但是当他们穿在Eames身上的时候，都得体又性感。Arthur把Eames这个喜欢买廉价又色彩奇怪的衬衫的癖好归结为青少年时期被迫穿白色衬衫校服留下的叛逆后遗症，不知道Eames挽救了多少花衬衫摊贩的生意。

Ariadne努力让自己不失礼貌地开口，“你，你看上去不一样了。”

Eames摸着下巴上的胡渣，拖了把椅子到Arthur旁边，“长途飞机，总要回酒店换身衣服。”

哦，当然，Ariadne在心里翻了个白眼，还想接着再问，Cobb就把一支马克笔扔给了Eames，“开始吧。”

Arthur向前倾着身体，手肘支在膝盖上，手里把玩着一支签字笔，饶有兴致地听Eames讲述过去几天在Fischer身边的观察。Eames对人的观察独特又细致，仿佛洞察人心的本领是与生俱来的。Arthur喜欢听Eames讲述他的观察，这好像是被带入了另一个世界，关于目标任务的一切都从Arthur前期调查的数据变成活生生的存在。Arthur也很享受和Eames一起工作，不光是因为他们之间的信任和默契，还有Eames脑子里那些没有别人能想到的天马行空的点子。

尽管他们会在执行细节上争吵，但是要说有谁能够做到植入，那一定是Eames，这一点Arthur深信不疑。

从半年前Cobol的工作开始，到现在，Arthur 终于感到了一丝轻松。或许这次真的能行。或许Cobb终于可以回到美国和孩子们团圆了。而Eames聪明的大脑和无穷的想象力，一如既往地让他惊叹，“Eames, I am impressed.”

Eames脸上的表情简直温柔得不像话，“Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated, Arthur, thank you.”

Ariadne狐疑地打量着他们俩。而Cobb眯起了眼睛，他怀疑Arthur和Eames搞到一起了。


	3. Chapter 3

在盗取任务中上班和下班的时候通常都是极不固定的。因为有人要跟踪目标，有人要入梦建造，有人要没日没夜地整理资料，所以他们除了提前订好开会的时间，其余的时候一般都在忙各自的活计.

但是有一点是固定的，Cobb会在傍晚独自入梦，虽然这很危险，但是没人能阻止他。Ariadne会在不回学校的时候留下来制作她的图腾，和Arthur一起建造迷宫，和不停地试图了解Cobb。至于Arthur自己，他要阅读大量的报道、财务报表、医疗记录、还有目标个人和家庭在过去人生中每一件不起眼的小事，所以经常要在仓库忙到很晚。

但是今天，Arthur太反常了。

刚过五点的时候，Eames缓慢地踱步到前哨背后，并且把手搭在了前哨的肩膀上。

Ariadne在心里为Eames默哀了一下，Arthur在工作的时候最讨厌被人打扰，她已经做好了看到下一秒Eames的手被Arthur废掉，并且做好了打电话叫救护车的准备。

可是Arthur并没有动。他甚至没有从Moleskine上抬头，“你想要什么，Mr. Eames？”

“晚餐，love。”

“一个小时。”

Eames满意地从他背后走开。Ariadne瞪大眼睛看着眼前的一幕，她发誓，上次她和Yusuf在Arthur工作的时候企图从背后捂住他的眼睛（只是个恶作剧，因为他们实在太无聊了），然后Arthur差点拧断可怜的药剂师的胳膊。Eames察觉到了她的目光，递给她一个迷人的微笑，重新拿起Fischer的资料开始研究。

Ariadne推掉了和同学晚上的安排，并且决定今晚决不在Arthur离开之前下班，她不相信Arthur能在六点离开，说真的，Arthur从来没在六点之前离开过仓库。

很快她就知道自己错了。Arthur在五点五十分的时候合上了他的Moleskine，又在五分钟之后开始收拾桌子上的资料，然后他拎着大衣往门口走。Ariadne惊慌的目光让他在门口停下了脚步，有些疑惑地回头看着年轻的筑梦师，然后和Eames对视了一眼，问道，“吃晚餐吗？”

“当然。”Ariadne理直气壮地合上了画本，这太不可思议了，她发誓，今天的Arthur似乎超乎寻常地有耐心，并且充满了人情味。 

Ariadne拉着他们去了她宿舍附近的一家越南餐馆，并且整顿晚餐都兴冲冲地打探他们的过往， 其实她并没能从Eames和Arthur的嘴里套出多少信息，Eames总能巧妙地把话题从自己身上引向别处。

在一顿晚餐之后，她对Eames的了解依然仅限于他来自英国（很明显），在军队服役过几年（也大概能看出来），他和Arthur很多年前就在一起合作过，哦，他还讲了不少和Mal的往事——她和Cobb的一见钟情，他们的婚礼，第一个孩子出生——她曾经多么的动人，以及他们的孩子是多么可爱。

Arthur大部分时间都在沉默地搅和碗里的河粉，偶尔会因为Eames夸大其词而反驳几句，还在他讽刺Mal找了个美国佬的时候狠狠地在桌子下面踢了他一脚。Eames夸张地大叫，引得店里的其他客人都纷纷朝他们的桌子侧目。而在说到那两个孩子的时候，Arthur的表情罕见地变得柔和，Ariadne难以想象Arthur会是个喜欢孩子的人。

除去这些，她对他们依然知之甚少。但是反观他们，Ariadne躺在床上思考这顿离奇的晚餐——他们已经知道Ariadne在多大的时候第一次和男生表白，童年养的小狗叫什么名字，以及高中毕业舞会之后差点醉酒和不喜欢的人搞到床上，他们甚至还知道了Ariadne的父母是如何相遇的。

该死的，Ariadne气恼地锤了一下床板，她总觉得Eames和Arthur之间的气氛有些微妙，又说不上来哪里不对。

Arthur并没有太享受这顿晚餐。说实话这和他预计好的晚餐约会并不太一样，而且他真的很不喜欢刺鼻的香料味道，看在上帝的份上，香料的味道只应该融在食物里，而不是弥漫在该死的空气中。

他只想和Eames吃一顿得体的晚餐，甚至不用太隆重，只要有一点节奏缓慢的现场演奏音乐，不过于喧哗的环境，和可口的食物就足够了。他迫切地需要摆脱在过去几个月中随时要提心吊胆以防小命不保的焦虑，而一顿具有仪式感的晚餐能够快速抚平他的神经，并让他切身感受到正常的生活。或许晚餐之后他们可以一起去喝一杯，然后回酒店尽情地做爱。

“你还好吗，darling？”Eames亲吻了一下前哨的鼻尖，“要不要去吃点东西？附近有家不错的whisky bar，你应该再吃点，或许我们可以喝一杯？”

Arthur在whisky的诱惑和回酒店做爱之间挣扎了几秒，最终屈服于自己的胃，他感激地冲Eames点点头，示意他带路。

伪装者牵起前哨的手，他们走得很慢，伪装者开始絮絮叨叨地抱怨自己在蒙巴萨独守空房的日子，还有在赌场输钱，以及被Cobb嘲笑拼写错误。

Arthur安静地听了一会儿，没忍住开口，“你很吵。”

“这么说很粗鲁。”Eames捂住胸口，“我感到被冒犯了，darling。”

Arthur耸耸肩，脸颊上露出浅浅的酒窝，“不，你没有。”

Eames捧着他的脸给了他一个深深的亲吻，“是的，我没有，你这个聪明的混蛋。”

他们在寂静的巷子里拐来拐去，快到酒吧的时候，一个身材小巧的男人撞在Eames身上，咕哝了声抱歉，匆匆离去。

Arthur扬起眉毛，心里为刚才倒霉的小偷默哀。Eames的指尖多出一沓钞票，“猜猜谁刚把我们的酒钱送上门了？”

* * *

回到酒店的时候，他们都有些醉醺醺的，还差点在大堂碰见Cobb。感谢Arthur机警的下意识反应，Cobb并没有看到他们。

Arthur回到房间的第一件事，就是闻了闻自己的外套内衬，然后嫌弃地把它丢进洗衣篮里，用他的话说，这件外套闻起来像是被香料水泡过。

Eames从背后一手抱住他的腰，一手去解他的领带，“你闻起来很可口。”

“你的品位很糟糕。”Arthur拍开他的手，自己解开领带挂好。

前哨转过身，含住伪装者饱满润泽的嘴唇，推着他的身体往床边走。Eames的大手紧紧箍在Arthur的腰上，极具占有性地勾住他的舌头吮吸，浓郁的酒精气味在呼吸间蔓延，Arthur毫不示弱地也顶弄的对方的舌头，手上没闲着挤进了两个人身体之间，一颗颗解开Eames衬衫上的扣子。

Eames的腿磕在床沿上，踉跄了一下。Arthur直接把他推倒在床上，然后张开双腿，骑在了他的身上。

“你这该死的控制欲，唔——”Eames沙哑着声音笑骂了一句，剩下的声音被Arthur堵在了嘴里。Arthur的指尖滑过Eames的胸膛，在他的腹部打转，然后他弯下身，在Eames的皮肤上留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，并同时解开了Eames的裤扣，把半硬的阴茎掏出来，握在手里揉捏。

Arthur衣冠整齐地为自己手淫的样子让Eames全身的血液都往下身涌去，他的阴茎在Arthur的手里猛地涨大，他想用力操进Arthur的身体里，让他高潮到失神，然后射得他满身都是自己的精液。而Arthur现在依然整齐得像是随时可以接收一个视频会议。

Eames喘息着，迫不及待地想让前哨也变得凌乱不堪，他慢慢捏住Arthur的衬衫下摆，试图粗暴地扯开Arthur的衬衫，Arthur迅速拨开他的手，“嘿，别这样。”

“或许你不该穿着衬衫勾引我上床。”Eames挑起眉，眼神变得微妙。

前哨不置可否，优雅地脱下了自己的衬衫和裤子摆好。

Eames从床头拿过润滑剂，挤了一些在指尖揉开，沾着润滑剂的手指轻而易举地进入了下午开拓过的身体。

Arthur一手撑在Eames的腹部，另一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，呻吟着骑在Eames的手指上晃动 。Eames很快就把三根手指都插进Arthur的身体里，把他扩张得又湿又软。他急切地抓住Eames的勃起，指尖快速地地摩擦着龟头下方的冠状沟，黏腻的前液沾在掌心。强烈的快感不断刺激着神经，Eames闭上眼睛，喘着粗气在他的手上挺动。

Arthur的身体食髓知味地想要更多，并且全身都叫嚣着对Eames的渴望。他慢慢起身，湿漉漉的后穴蹭上湿滑的龟头，如同吮吻一般肌肉一张一合地舔舐。

Eames抽了一口气，还没等这口气吐出来，Arthur已经稳稳地坐了下来。后穴的软肉瞬间紧紧裹住粗大的阴茎，Eames被这紧致的感觉逼得头皮发麻。Arthur缓慢地抬起身体，穴口箍着龟头绞紧，然后又狠狠地坐下，如此反复了十几下， 身体一次又一次地被打开，被填满。

“哦，你应该——早点过来，”Arthur喘息着，小声嘟囔，“哦操，你不知道我生活有多操蛋——”

Eames发出一声苦恼的长长的叹息，“Darling——”

“那个该死的活，简直糟透了——”他重重地坐下，晃动着身体，臀部在Eames的阴茎上打转。

“Arthur，love——”

“这简直太他妈的棒了——”Arthur呻吟着，夹紧Eames的阴茎，“操，你不知道我有多想这个——该死的Cobol Engineering，该死的Cobb，让他们都见鬼去吧——”

“Arthur，”Eames粗喘着提高声音，“或许你可以等会儿再讲给我听，love。考虑到我正在操你，又或者你正在操我——哦，上帝，你可真紧——或许你可以专心一点——”

“抱歉。”Arthur小声说，伸手撑在Eames的身体上，更大幅度地摆动身体。他得意地控制着节奏，听着Eames的呼吸变得愈发粗重——Eames想要更多，他想更快地贯穿Arthur的身体，他想要更多的摩擦和快感。

硕大的龟头碾过Arthur的前列腺，Arthur的身体颤抖了一下，阴茎埋在身体的最深处，强烈的快感让腿部的肌肉有些痉挛，Eames趁机握住Arthur的髋骨，用力一下下向上顶弄，每一下都撞在他最敏感的一点上。

高高翘起的阴茎顶部打湿了前哨的小腹，Arthur握着自己的阴茎毫无节奏地撸动。前后夹击的快感，让他感到腹部的肌肉一阵阵的紧缩。

“Eames——”Arthur仰起头，漂亮的喉结在灯光下和身体连成性感的线条。

Eames在呻吟声中加快了顶弄的速度，阴茎每次一次都几乎抽离开后穴，然后狠狠推入。

白浊的精液喷洒在Eames的胸口，有几滴甚至溅到了他的脸颊上。Arthur的甬道在高潮的瞬间猛地收紧，Eames在这令人难以抗拒的紧致中又冲刺了十几下，几乎把自己嵌进前哨的身体里，抖动着将精液一股股地射在Arthur身体的深处。

Arthur满足地感受到身体里黏腻的热流，他的臀部紧紧地夹着Eames，直到身体里的阴茎慢慢变软，他还懒洋洋地趴在Eames的身上 。Eames地抚摸着他的腰背，最终一巴掌打在他的臀瓣上，清脆的声音在房间里格外响亮，Arthur睡眼惺忪地瞪了他一眼，才翻身下来 。

Eames递给他几张纸巾，“我猜你今晚并不想躺在精液上睡觉。”

“闭嘴，”Arthur胡乱擦了擦腿间的精液，在一天之中第三次表达困意，“我想睡了。”

Eames已经草草地擦了身上的精液，并在浴缸里放了水。他走到Arthur身边，给了他一个黏腻的亲吻，“如果你在浴缸里睡着了，我保证不会让你溺死在里面。”

“非常动听的情话。”Arthur打了个哈欠，被Eames拖到浴室，坐进了温热的水里。

湿热的水汽让他更加昏昏欲睡，Eames搂抱着他的腰，把之间伸到他的双腿之间，将浓稠的精液从Arthur的身体里引出。后者闭着眼，放松地靠在Eames身上，Eames的手掌温柔地按在他的腰部，这让Arthur发出舒适的鼻音。

“这不公平，”Arthur反手握住Eames柔软的阴囊，轻轻揉捻，“你居然一点都不疲惫。”

“时差，darling。”

“或许——”Arthur拖长声音，手上稍稍用力。

Eames拨开他的手，“或许你在两秒钟之内就能睡着。”

“或许我不会。”

“如果你在性爱中睡着，我会备受打击。”Eames伸手在Arthur疲软的阴茎上弹了一下。Arthur肩头一抖，卸力地仰过头，枕在Eames的肩上。

前哨的呼吸声在伪装者抚摸下变得安静悠长，伪装者温柔地亲吻着他的颈窝，“晚安，darling。”


	4. Chapter 4

不知道Eames是从哪儿弄来了一台咖啡机，每天早晨Arthur擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，房间里已经飘满了红茶和咖啡的香气。

这样的清晨堪称完美，他在亲吻中醒来，毫无威慑性地威胁伪装者去刷了牙再来亲他，然后相互就着晨勃来一发口活。如果时间充裕的话，Eames会从背后进入Arthur前一晚就被操得湿软的身体，缓慢又温柔地抽插，同时握着Arthur的阴茎给他一个细致的手活，在Arthur高潮的时候享受收缩的甬道，最后射在Arthur 的身体上。

如果这次的工作不是该死的植入思想的话，这一切简直完美到不真实。

Arthur穿着浴袍坐在沙发上，咬着松饼，查看手机上的邮件。Eames捧着他的茶杯，赤足绕过地毯上零散的衣物，挤到Arthur身边，“你知道的，我们不用每天都把衣服扔在地上。”

“是你的衣服，”Arthur头也不抬，纠正他，“我的衣物正完好地挂在柜子里。”

Eames从盘子里叉起一块切好的松饼，“因为你在做爱的时候总要分出一点时间整理衣服。”

Arthur皱着眉回复邮件，“松饼，谢谢。”

“我是说，或许你应该放松点，你的衬衫不会因为掉到地上就自己跑掉，”Eames从盘子上刮下了一大块奶油，堆在松饼上面，送到Arthur嘴边，“你在听我说话吗，darling？”

Arthur放下手机，嫌弃地接过叉子，盯着那坨奶油。

Eames才是钟爱甜食的那一个。

毫无征兆地，Arthur把叉子向前一戳，Eames下意识地侧开头，滑腻的奶油蹭满他的嘴唇，一直蹭到下巴上的胡茬。Arthur伸出手指抹掉松饼上剩余的奶油，在Eames反应过来之前把手指塞进他嘴里，然后满意地把松饼放进自己嘴里。

Eames眨眨眼，轻咬着Arthur的指节，灵活的舌尖不停戳弄在他的指腹上。

Arthur笑着试图把手指抽出来，同时拍开Eames从浴袍的敞开中滑到自己大腿上摩挲的双手。Eames吮着他的指尖，含糊不清地说，“你刚才听到我说话了吗？”

Arthur抽出手，“你在抱怨地上的衣服，同时试图说服我把衣服扔在地上，”他擦着手指，倾身和Eames交换了滑腻的，奶油味道的亲吻，然后总结道，“这毫无逻辑。”

他起身去换衣服，而Eames则一直一种下流的眼神盯着他，看上去若有所思。他这几天总在Arthur换衣服的时候这么盯着他看。

Arthur穿了一件栗色的衬衫和浅驼色的外套。他看着Eames懒洋洋的样子，从衣柜里拿出Eames最丑的那件土黄色的、上面印着棕黑色花纹的真丝衬衫，揉成一团扔在Eames脸上，“快点，我们要出门了。”

“啧，”Eames甩着手，把柔软布料上的褶皱抖开，“情侣套装吗，darling？”

Arthur正对着镜子打理他的头发，露出一个被恶心到的表情，“别傻了。”

Eames站起来，胡乱套上衬衫，走到Arthur身边吻他，手不老实地扣着衬衫的边缘“你看起来像个人形泥棍子，darling，这很辣。”

“我应该对你的性癖好感到担忧吗，Mr. Eames。”Arthur干巴巴地回答。

Eames笑着把手指伸进衬衫扣子的缝隙中，Arthur面无表情地捏着他的手腕，把他的手从自己身上移走，“我要出门了。”

Eames锲而不舍地继续亲吻他的脸颊、鬓角、耳垂。

Arthur推着他的肩膀，在他的嘴唇上咬了一下，然后走向门口，低头看着手表，“你最好在三分钟之内能够得体的出门。”

Eames慢条斯理地整理好衣服，又慢悠悠地晃到卫生间沾着发胶摆弄头发。

“快点，”Arthur烦躁地催促，他的鞋尖一下一下踢在门上，发出嘡嘡的响声， “我要在Saito过来之前再看看迷宫的设计。”

Eames慢悠悠地走过来，一件件捡起地上的衣物，扔进洗衣篮里。

Arthur嘭地甩上门。

电梯的门被一只手挡开，Eames侧身挤进来，笑嘻嘻地搭住Arthur的肩膀。Arthur忍着把他过肩摔出去的冲动，狠狠捏住他的手，“我每天有一万次想把你掐死的冲动，Mr. Eames。”

“我每天有一万次能感受到你的爱，darling。”Eames抽着气，可怜兮兮地回答。

***

Arthur斜靠在吧台上，酒架设计随着他的目光不停地变化。

一个金发美女穿着黑色的紧身裙子从外面走进来，高跟鞋撞击地面的声音清脆。Arthur回过头，“Eames，你来做什么？”

“别紧张，”金发美女走到Arthur身边，挽住他的胳膊，声音轻柔，“我来陪你”

Arthur把胳膊抽出来，继续调整吧台的形状，“Eames，做你自己就好。”

“是我不够吸引人吗？”女孩委屈地问道。

Arthur转过身，打量了一下她的裙子，“或许肩部变成交叉的细条肩带会更好看。”

黑色的裙子在他的注视下领口变低，然后交错的细条连接住身体前后的布料。

Arthur点点头，“Fischer大概会喜欢。”

Eames继续调整着裙子的款式，直到自己满意，才恢复了本来的样子，从Arthur身后抱住了他，然后挺着胯，恶意地顶着他的屁股。

“我在工作，Mr. Eames。”Arthur无动于衷地继续改变酒杯的形状。

“而我在向你求欢。”湿热的亲吻落在Arthur的耳后和脖颈，Eames沙哑的声音让Arthur停下了手中的工作，在Eames怀里转过身。好吧，这有点过了，哪怕是对Eames来说。Arthur思考着，高高地挑起一边的眉毛，递给Eames一个询问的眼神。

Eames低头想要继续吻他，但是被Arthur推开了。

“你在莫名其妙地发情，”Arthur毫不留情地评价道，并以一种审视的目光盯着Eames，Eames则做出了一脸无辜的表情。Arthur看了他一会儿，突然笑了，这个笑容让Eames莫名的脊背发凉，但他还保持着环抱着Arthur的姿势，并亲昵地低头蹭了蹭Arthur的唇角。后者低头看了一眼手表，“你下来的时候调整过入梦时间吗？”

Eames摇头。Arthur抬起手，在Eames炙热的眼神中缓缓地扯松了自己的领带，然后一手扣着Eames的后脑吻住他，另一只手直接伸进了Eames的裤子里。

Eames紧紧地把Arthur压在自己的身体和吧台中间，粗暴地扯着Arthur的衬衫把手伸进他的衣服里，抚摸着他腰部光滑的皮肤。

Arthur侧头咬住Eames的颈侧吮吸，Eames被撩拨得血脉偾张，挺动着腰胯操进Arthur的手心。

他想要撕开Arthur的衬衫，凶狠地操进Arthur的身体，让Arthur被操干得合不拢腿，然后——

然后他醒了。

Arthur在旁边的椅子上睁开眼，递给Eames一个意味深长的眼神，然后把目光转向Eames鼓起的裆部，露出了一个得意的笑容。

操，Eames在心里狠狠地咒骂了一句，环顾四周，其他几个人还在和Cobb讨论镇定剂什么的，没有人注意到他们这边的动静，Eames无声地询问Arthur，去洗手间吗？

Arthur假装没有看见他的暗示，一丝不苟地把PASIV收好。Cobb走过来，目光在他们两个之间快速巡视了一圈，把马克笔扔给Arthur，“开始吧。”

Arthur 站起来，同情地看了一眼还硬着的伪装者，后者把文件夹支在了腿上，正在假装阅读。Arthur努力不让自己露出太过分的笑容，然后在白板上写下“我要分裂我父亲的帝国”。

Eames心猿意马地把玩着手里的筹码，大脑高速运转着思考植梦，但是Arthur被剪裁得体的西装包裹着的窄腰在脑海里挥之不去。

“We are gonna need to do a little better than might。”Arthur不满的质疑声音把他拉回到现实。从Arthur的角度看过去，伪装者深蓝色的呢子裤子中间还支棱着，可是这并不妨碍他置气似的嘲讽Arthur：“Oh, thank you for your contribution, Arthur.”

“Forgive me for wanting a little specificity, Eames.”

Eames挑了下眉毛，无声地问，那是什么？

Arthur面无表情地重复，“Specificity?”

Eames无声的抗议被Cobb打断了，Arthur转过头在Moleskine上飞快地做起笔记。Eames收敛起嬉笑的神情，无意识地转动着手里的筹码 。

他们几乎每天都要入梦好几个小时，熟悉迷宫，完善盗取方案，测试镇定剂的效果。Yusuf挨个拉着每个人晚上留下来试药，然后根据每个人梦境中的平稳程度不停调整镇定剂的用量。

“所以，如果我在梦里和Fischer来一发的话，”Eames饶有兴致地把一小瓶镇定剂举到眼前，“我在现实世界中的身体会起反应吗？”

Yusuf下流地瞟了他一眼，“大概不会？”

“大概？又或许我在飞机上醒来时会被空姐起诉骚扰？”

“那就太不幸了，”Yusuf吹了个花哨的口哨，“不过至少你在梦里睡了Fischer。”

Arthur抽出PASIV的导管，扔给Eames一根，“希望你在梦里能做些更有意义的事。”

“很有建设性，darling，”Eames眨眨眼，舒适地躺在椅子上，还给自己拿了个垫子，“有什么能比性爱更好的分散目标的注意力呢，Yusuf，我们有多久？”

“5分钟，”Yusuf把镇定剂放置好，“梦里不到两个小时。做个好梦，先生们。”

* * *

酒店走廊上的灯光昏暗，深色木制的墙壁被凹槽规则地分割成四块，每个房门之间都分布着浅色长方形立柱， 以作装饰。

所有的比例和间距都像是精心测绘过一般一丝不苟，没有任何多余的设计， 就像是一个冷冰冰的，拥有所有配备硬件的高档商务酒店，很舒适，但是规整得不近人情。

这是一个标准的，Arthur的梦境。

Eames的脚步声被厚实的羊毛地毯吸去，他每走过一扇门，墙壁上就多出一个画框，里面是些让人看不懂的油画，立柱上也跟着多出一盏盏小巧的红色灯罩，把走廊的光线都过滤得暖洋洋的。

走廊尽头的一扇门突然被推开，Arthur探出半个身子，恼怒地看着墙上多出来的饰物，“滚过来，Eames。”

“希望你喜欢我的设计，darling。”Eames愉悦地快步走进房间，房间的墙上瞬间多出几盏红色灯罩。

“希望你喜欢被我的投影撕成碎片。”Arthur气冲冲地甩上门，转身要去衣柜里拿枪。

“嘿，”Eames伸手环住Arthur的身体， 并在他开始反击之前吻住了他。Arthur唔唔地抗议了两声，Eames稍稍侧开头，“你的潜意识爱我。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，费劲地把双臂从Eames的怀抱里抽出来，“如果你能停止在我的潜意识里捣乱的话，我可以考虑在你被撕碎之前给你一枪，结束你的痛苦。”

“考虑到我们现在还没被你脑袋里的军队打扰，我猜你的潜意识相当钟爱我的设计。”Eames再一次贴上Arthur的嘴唇，轻轻地舔弄着他的牙齿。Arthur试着闭紧嘴不动，几秒钟之后他想到他投影的反应速度之快，他们或许真的喜欢Eames糟糕的品位，而Eames的亲吻一如既往地令人难以抗拒，于是他张开嘴轻轻蹭了蹭Eames的舌尖。

Eames满意地勾住他的舌尖搅弄，酥麻的触觉让Arthur发出愉悦的叹息声，他放松地攀着Eames的肩膀，一点点加深这个亲吻。Eames的手掌在Arthur的腰部摩挲了一会儿，就滑进了Arthur的裤子里，轻佻地握着臀部的软肉揉捏。

Arthur呜咽了一声，放开Eames，想要推开他把衣服脱下来。

Eames收紧手臂，贴着Arthur的耳边呼气，“别动。”

Arthur怕痒地缩了缩脖子，Eames的呼吸声急切又粗重，Arthur清了清嗓子，“嘿，慢着，你今天怎么了？”

“哦，漫长的一天，”Eames热切地亲吻着Arthur露出的侧颈，含糊不清地咕哝，“而这个，大概是——未被满足的性幻想？”

Arthur露出疑惑的神情，不过他的思考很快被落在自己的耳根的湿热的吻打断。Eames抓着Arthur的领带扣把它扯松，然后凑上去咬着Arthur的喉结吮吸。

很快Arthur就明白了所谓未被满足的性幻想是指什么，因为在他反应过来之前，Eames已经扯着阻碍他亲吻下去的衣领，用力把Arthur的衬衫撕开。崩开的扣子滚落了一地，Arthur绝望地看着一颗扣子从床上弹到地毯上，然后滚到床下。

“嘿，love,”Eames在Arthur的锁骨上重重咬了一口，不满地抱怨，“我是在亲吻一个枕头吗。”

Arthur脸上还挂着一个介于惊讶和呆滞之间神情，这个神情在他脸上简直绝无仅有。而他的头发有些凌乱，额头前垂着一绺碎发，鬓角挂着细密的汗珠，衬衫的上半部分大敞着，领带松垮地套在脖子上，但是并遮不住颈部和肩头上几个零散的吻痕，这一切都让Eames硬得发疼。

“如果能让你感觉好些的话，”Eames深吸了口气，安抚地捏了捏Arthur的后颈，“你的衬衫在现实中完好无损。”

“不，不是的，”Arthur不可置信地瞪大眼睛， 紧接着爆发出一串大笑，带着一点揶揄的神色，他飞快地扒开Eames的衬衫，两个人赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，紧接着嘴唇撞在了一起，Arthur在自己嘴里尝到了一点血的铁锈味道，他近乎粗暴地亲吻着Eames，在Eames的皮肤上摩擦自己的乳尖，“我只是没想到，你可怜的性幻想……”

“让我们忘掉刚才的事，”在Arthur忍不住又要笑起来之前Eames扯开了衬衫上剩下的扣子，手指重重地按上Arthur的乳尖， “重新来一遍，好吗？”

当然，Arthur把两个人的裤子都褪到脚踝，炙热坚硬的阴茎相互摩擦着，在彼此的小腹上留下一团水迹，耻毛湿乎乎地黏成一缕一缕的，Eames握住两个人的性器套弄了几下，更多的轻吻沿着Arthur的胸膛一路落到耻毛上，越过他的阴茎，又落在大腿内侧。Eames的双手用力揉捏着Arthur的臀瓣，拇指轻轻抚摸着臀缝之间的褶皱。Arthur的手指插进Eames的头发里打转，想抓着他按在一点点吐出前液的性器上，偏偏Eames又不受他控制，

“你——最好快点——”Arthur咬牙切齿地按了按Eames的头顶。Eames握住他的髋骨将他转过去，坚硬的胡茬磨蹭着臀缝的嫩肉，湿软的舌尖狠狠地舔舐肉穴的入口，像是要将每一道细小的褶皱抚平，酥麻的快感让Arthur几乎站立不稳，他颤抖着，将身体的重量压在墙面上，Eames的舌头灵活地钻进他的身体里打转，随之而来的是渴望更多的迫切感。Arthur在喘息中听到自己的声音，“Eames——天呐——进来——”

Eames的手指取代了他的舌头，指尖准确地按在Arthur的前列腺上，反复戳弄，Arthur难耐地低喘着，梦境中大脑加速的运转似乎将快感也成倍地放大，Eames握住Arthur的阴茎用力撸动了几下，Arthur几乎要被难以承受的快感击碎，他喘息着高潮，模糊地感觉到Eames抱住了他的身体在他的肩头亲吻。

膝盖接触到地毯的粗粝触感让Arthur回过神，Eames跪在他的双腿之间，身体紧贴着他的背部，只是股间坚硬的触感似乎有什么不对，他下意识地反手摸索着握上抵住自己的性器。

“操——Eames——”Arthur凶狠地破口大骂，“你他妈的最好用自己的身体和我做爱。”

手里硕大的器官又往上戳了戳，Eames这个蠢货，还有他愚蠢的，不合时宜并且毫无逻辑的幽默感。看在上帝的份上，Arthur一点都不想被一个完全超现实尺寸的阴茎进入。“操你的——”Arthur的手肘抵在Eames肋骨上，毫不留情地威胁道， “你在消耗我和你做爱的热情。”

手里的器官终于变回了熟悉的尺寸，Eames委屈地蹭上Arthur的后颈，“一点情趣而已，darling。”

“最好的情趣就是现在操进我的身体里。”Arthur恶狠狠地命令道。

Eames猛地顶进Arthur的身体，Arthur被顶得往前一晃，Eames抓着他的手腕按到墙上，把他的身体固定在自己和墙壁之间。Arthur惊叫出来，Eames的阴茎顶在他身体的最深处，那是一种极其熟悉但是又陌生的感觉，仿佛身体里从未被触碰过的部分被猛地撕开，刺痛的感觉让Arthur忍不住咒骂了一声。Eames耐心地沿着他肩颈的曲线亲吻，下身却迅速抽插了起来。

Arthur扭动着身体想要躲开，却被Eames钳制在怀里，无处可逃。Eames在他的身体里大开大合地操弄，每一次都只留下龟头在穴口搅动，然后再尽根没入。Arthur的身体被打开，被填满，后穴的软肉在摩擦中传来麻木的刺痛触感，Arthur被痛楚中夹杂的快感折磨得头皮发麻 ，他想要更多。

Eames握住Arthur再一次翘起来的阴茎温柔地套弄，逐渐放慢了速度。他伸着脖子去亲吻Arthur的嘴唇，Arthur配合地侧过头和他交换了一个吻。

“你还好吗，darling？”Eames近乎担忧地舔了舔Arthur的唇角，他的性器埋在Arthur的身体深处缓慢顶弄着。

Arthur用力咬了一下他的下唇，甬道紧紧绞住Eames的阴茎，“如果你能动起来的话我会更好。”

Eames挑了挑眉毛，让Arthur的呻吟声被快速又迅猛的撞击顶得支离破碎。每一次进入都狠狠地撞击着Arthur的前列腺，他松开抚慰Arthur阴茎的手，转而按着他的手腕将他推到墙面上。Arthur声音沙哑地骂了一声，回应他的是前列腺上不怀好意的碾压。

Arthur的阴茎颤抖着，吐出一股精液。

猛烈的高潮被无限延长，Arthur只能感觉到身体里连续不断的撞击和随之而来的快感。

Eames抽出阴茎，拉着Arthur站起来。Arthur转身环住Eames的脖子，在凌乱的亲吻中，Eames抬起Arthur的腿放在自己腰侧，再一次凶狠地顶进他的身体里。

“操——”Arthur不得不紧紧扣住Eames的后背，他整个人都被Eames抬了起来，深入的性器成为了身体唯一的支撑点，后穴因为紧张而再一次绞紧Eames的阴茎。

Eames满足地低喘着，抱着Arthur倒在床上，整根阴茎猛地抽出又送入，狠厉地抽插了数十下，才一股股射进Arthur的身体深处。他保持着交合的姿势，温柔地亲了亲Arthur的嘴唇。

一种奇怪的、饱胀的满足感萦绕在Arthur心里，事后的拥抱和亲吻所带来的愉悦并不比激烈的性爱逊色。他们安静地听着房间里钟表走动的声音，彼此呼吸和心跳的声音，腿间黏腻的触感和汗淋淋的身体交缠在一起。Arthur撑着手肘去看时间，Eames推着他的肩膀把他按回到床上，凑近去亲吻他的眼睛。

Arthur闭上眼，眼帘上柔软的触感和Eames有力的怀抱让他在一瞬间希望入梦的时间再长一点。他们大概还有几分钟的时候，但是过分的舒适感让他Arthur有些不安，他的睫毛轻轻颤了颤。

Eames亲吻着他，把骰子放进他的手心。

Arthur感受着手中的重量，被温暖的安全感的包裹住，他任由疲惫和困倦占据大脑。

阳光从窗子里照进来，Arthur不由得眯起眼睛，眼前隐约留下零散的黑点。Eames显然也在适应突如其来的光线，用力眨着眼睛。

“做了个好梦？”Yusuf兴奋地凑过来。

Arthur拔下手腕上的针，微微点头。Eames懒洋洋地扭动着脖子，拿了块酒精棉擦拭针口，“还不错。”

“所以，如果你和Fischer……”

“镇定剂量很足。”Eames打断他，站起来伸了个懒腰。

Arthur收好了PASIV的导线，拎着银色的箱子往门外走。Eames拍了拍Yusuf的肩膀，“good work, mate。”然后紧跟着Arthur走了出去，“晚餐，darling？”


	5. Chapter 5

长期入梦使用的镇定剂让盗梦业者的睡眠变得极为不规律，这也就意味着，他们有时会入睡一小会儿，然后在深夜惊醒，也有时会悠然一觉睡到天明。Arthur醒来的时候屋里的光线很暗，感谢厚重的遮光窗帘，他并没法判断窗外的时间，他拿过手机，离闹钟响起还有一个半钟。

前哨放下手机躺回到床上，闭上眼睛企图再睡一会儿。身边的伪装者呼吸平稳，明显还在熟睡之中。Arthur安静地躺了一会儿，很快就确定自己不会再次入睡，他抬起胳膊，想翻身抱住Eames厚实的肩膀，但又迅速放下手，他不想把Eames弄醒。

Eames 凌晨才从悉尼回来，半夜打开门的时候直接撞在Glock 17的枪口上，看着上帝的份上，他并没有告诉Arthur他赶着红眼航班回来。

Eames看上去像是几天没睡过觉了，他压下手枪亲了亲Arthur的手背，又和Arthur交换了一个疲惫的睡意惺忪的吻。等他从浴室里出来的时候，Arthur已经裹着被子微微打鼾了。他钻进被子里，像只大树袋熊似的缠在Arthur身上。Arthur是被这番动作弄醒了的，但他连眼睛都没睁，安静地躺在Eames的怀抱里，很快又沉沉睡去。

7点。Arthur无声地叹了口气，拿起手机开始查阅邮件和新闻。

半个小时之后，他再一次放下手机。伪装者的呼吸声依然平稳，Arthur大幅度地翻了个身，他依然没醒。Arthur把手支在脑袋上，饶有兴趣地看了一会儿Eames的睡颜。伪装者红润的嘴唇微微张着，下巴上零星支棱着刚刚冒出来的胡茬。

看上去傻乎乎的，前哨在心里总结。然后又默默思考了一下如果他们现在被人袭击，Eames会花几秒清醒过来开始反击。

他百无聊赖地胡思乱想了一会儿，低头用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Eames嘴唇，能在醒来的时候就看到Eames实在是一件比他想象中更令人愉悦的事。他注视着Eames，把手伸进被子里，指尖轻点在Eames的小腹上，沿着肌肉的曲线慢慢向下滑动，触碰到底裤的边缘。

柔软的布料支棱出一团鼓包，Arthur勾起嘴角，下腹的欲望慢慢抬头，他从床头拿过一管润滑，挤出一块双手揉开，然后一手握着自己的阴茎撸动，另一手探到了身后。

Eames在湿热的触感中醒来。他低喘了一声，Arthur从他的腿间抬起头，几缕头发软趴趴地挡在眼睛前面，菱形的嘴唇沾着唾液和前液变得亮晶晶的。

“早呀，darling。” 

“早。”Arthur吐出Eames阴茎，低头专心地亲吻他的大腿根部，留下一个个浅红的印子，双手挤压在饱满的阴囊上，让睪丸在里面轻轻晃动，然后含进嘴里轻轻吮吸。Eames伸手握住被冷落的茎身，却被Arthur握着手腕拉开，明显命令的语气里带着一点笑意，“我以为早晨是属于我的时间。” 

Eames重重地躺回到枕头上，有点无奈，“我们真的应该谈谈控制欲的问题了，darling。”

Arthur笑着，重新握住硬挺的茎身，舌尖灵活地戳在顶端的小孔上拉起一点银丝，更多的透明液体潺潺渗了出来，Arthur转动着舌尖把前液均匀地从龟头涂到茎身。

在Eames变得粗重的喘息声中，柔软的唇瓣包裹住龟头，舌面在包皮系带上反复舔弄研磨。

快感冲刷着Eames的神经，他轻轻地抚摸着前哨的头顶，努力控制着粗暴地把自己操进对方嘴里的冲动。Arthur会意地把粗长的性器吞入口中，嘴唇触碰到阴茎根部的毛发，龟头顶在因为异物入侵而绞紧的喉部。

高热紧致的触感让Eames一阵失神，而Arthur一次又一次让他浑身肌肉紧绷着近乎高潮，然后放慢速度，转而缓慢地刺激铃口和系带。

Eames在喘息中找到自己的声音，“darling，过来。”

Arthur紧紧地握住茎身底部，然后在龟头上用力一吮，Eames脑子里一片空白，即将喷薄而出的精液并没有得到更多的刺激，被强行半路阻断。Eames拉着Arthur肩膀把他拽上来，同时一个翻身将他压在身下。

已经被开拓过的穴口一张一合咬着Eames的手指，Eames惊叹地吐出一口气，“或许你应该在为自己扩张的时候叫醒我。”

“时不可失，”Arthur蜷着膝盖，脚趾压着Eames的阴茎蹭，“快点——”

Eames露出一个无害的微笑，握住他的脚腕，将他的双腿折成M型，迅猛地顶进了他的身体。

Arthur发出一声满足的叹息，腿部在放松中慢慢收拢，Eames双手勾住他的大腿，按在自己的肩上。

柔软湿热的甬道被狠狠撑开，软肉争相裹紧了粗大的肉棒，Eames遵从本能地挺动着腰胯抽插起来，Arthur不得不攥住身下的床单，尽量不让身体在Eames不停的大力抽插中被顶得向前移动——他的头快要撞上床头了。

Eames显然意识到了这一点，他的动作猛地慢下来，深入浅出，每一下都准确地压着Arthur的前列腺的挺动，前哨低声呻吟着，沉溺在冗长的快感里。直到Eames的动作停下来，是的，他该死的，停了下来，炙热的阴茎在Arthur的身体里跳动了一下。

“我很想你。”Eames轻声说。

“什么？”Arthur无措地扭动着身体，企图得到更多的摩擦，“操，别他妈停下——”

Eames桎梏住肩膀上Arthur的双腿，将茎身抽出一点，又缓慢地推入，“我很想你。”

“呃，你离开了几天而已，”Arthur快速回答，他双手撑着床，努力抬起身体，好移动臀部让Eames在他的身体里动起来。微妙的角度让Eames的阴茎直接压在了他的前列腺上，他重重地倒回到床上，咒骂了一句。

“别那么暴躁，love。”Eames继续着温柔又缓慢的折磨，甚至抬着Arthur的双腿，让自己更重地顶在他的前列腺上碾磨。

Arthur的咒骂声渐渐在剧烈的快感中变为呜咽声，Eames的每一次抽插都带来强烈而悠长的酥麻感，但是频率远远不够。他哼哼着催促Eames，Eames脸上的酒窝加深，愉悦地注视着Arthur，“Oh, love.”

“不，混蛋，不，我他妈的一点都不想你。”Arthur瘫软在床上，撸动着自己的阴茎，无力地回答。

Eames再一次停下了动作。

“操！”Arthur瞪着他，看起来像是要一拳打在Eames的脑袋上。但是Eames坚硬粗大的阴茎有节奏地在他的身体里跳动着，他该死的渴望Eames，最终他妥协了，眼神躲闪着嘟囔，“我想你，自大的混蛋。”

“谢谢，嘴硬的混蛋。”Eames的眼角笑出细细的皱纹，他摆动着腰身迅速抽动。

Arthur快速地喘息着，令人战栗的快感如同潮水一般涌入，占据住全身的感官。

高潮来得迅速又猛烈，Eames在Arthur身体收紧的瞬间把阴茎抽了出来，快速地撸动着，射在Arthur的身体上。

几滴白浊溅到Arthur的脸颊和耳侧，Arthur嫌弃地抬手抹掉，然后蹭在Eames的大腿上。

Eames俯下身，色情地舔掉Arthur乳头周围的精液，然后用舌头轻轻拨弄着他的乳尖。Arthur从鼻子发出轻轻地哼声，胸腹部的精液很快干涸，令人难忍地黏在皮肤上，他抱住自己胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，“我要去洗澡了。”

Eames抬起头，半推半就地跟着他走进浴室。Arthur站在花洒下仰着头，Eames站他身后，低头亲吻他的肩膀和后颈，双手轻轻在他胸腹部的皮肤上摩挲，让精液顺着水流冲走。粗糙的指尖转到Arthur胸前，按住他的乳头慢慢揉动。

Arthur闭上眼，血液在亲吻和爱抚中流向下腹。Eames拉着Arthur的右手，代替自己的手按在乳尖上打转，自己的手则贴心地滑到Arthur的双腿之间，包裹住柔软的阴囊，指尖轻转，贴着阴囊的弧度戳弄在会阴上。

快感温柔又缓慢地蔓延在四肢百骸，Arthur几乎没有意识到自己的呢喃，“我猜我确实想你——”

Eames的手移动到Arthur 的阴茎上，握紧了上下套弄，他低声笑出来，“哦，darling，你非常非常想我。”

Arthur没有回答，撅着屁股蹭弄Eames的勃起。Eames轻哼了一声，放开Arthur的阴茎，转而双手捏着他的臀瓣掰开，倾身让自己的硬挺紧贴着Arthur的臀缝，Arthur弓着腰让阴茎在臀缝中滑动，Eames揉捏着饱满的臀肉把它们向中间挤压在一起。

已经被充分扩张过的穴口大开着，又湿又软，Eames的龟头蹭过翕动着的穴口，Arthur被他蹭得又麻又痒，反手握住Eames的阴茎催促。

Eames努力抻着脖子去吻Arthur，Arthur转过头，抬起胳膊扣住Eames的后颈，把舌头伸进他的口腔里舔弄。Eames在亲吻中握着Arthur的臀瓣用力揉捏，拇指顺着缝隙按在穴口细小的褶皱上，一点点抚弄着，滑了进去。

湿热的肠壁迅速热情地缠上指尖，Arthur下意识地扭动着腰靠紧Eames的身体。手指进入得不深，只是一个指节，在肉穴里转动着，完全触碰不到身体里敏感的一点。穴口被异物的触感和甬道的空虚感形成了强烈的对比，等待着被填满的后穴剧烈地收缩着，努力想要吃进去更多。

Arthur向后挺动臀胯，Eames坏心地手指跟随着他的动作也往后移动，始终保持着一个指节在他身体里抠弄。

“Eames。”Arthur的声音充满了危险性，他背部的线条紧绷的，像是随时要发力攻击敌人豹子。Eames不需要看见他的神情，就能感受到水汽氤氲中充满威胁的压迫。他低下头，脸颊贴在Arthur的肩膀上，亲昵地用胡茬蹭在Arthur光滑的皮肤上，“放松，darling。”

他说罢，抽出了手指，扶着阴茎的根部，向前挺身。圆润硕大的龟头戳在穴口，稍稍进入一点，穴口的肉就争先恐后地圈住了包皮连接茎身的沟壑。Eames旋即退出来，一下下戳弄着湿滑的穴口。Arthur撑着墙面，肠壁的嫩肉不停地啜吸着饱满的龟头，Eames被吸得头皮发麻，按着Arthur的髋骨尽根顶进他的身体里。

粗大的阴茎在身体里整根没入抽出。囊袋拍打在臀肉上啪啪作响，和浴室里的水声交缠在一起，Arthur低声呻吟着，穴口被摩擦得发麻，细微的刺痛如同电流一样刺激着神经，裹挟在铺天盖地的快感中。

“噢，上帝，”Arthur的呼吸变得急促，被撞击得站立不稳，Eames的手臂横在他的腰上，把他固定在自己的身体和墙壁之间，另一只手伸到前面握住他的阴茎，以免蹭到墙面上，用掌心箍住茎身，拇指快速地在湿滑的龟沟上转动，Arthur难以抑制地呻吟，近乎失去理智，“噢，是的，Eames，就是这样——天呐，慢点。”

Eames根本无法停下腰部的摆动，他从生理上无法拒绝Arthur的身体，Arthur的每一声喘息，肌肉紧绷的线条，还有甬道每一次因为快感而收缩，都让他舒爽地想立刻射出来，又让他想不停地把自己送进Arthur的身体里，无休无止地做爱，“噢，darling，我想我会死在你身上——”

前后夹击的快感让Arthur窒息，他的阴茎在Eames的手里颤抖着，精液顺着花洒冲下来的的水流到地上。Eames的抽送失去了节奏，他依旧紧抱着Arthur以防把他撞到墙上，护在Arthur身前的手背无可避免地因为惯性碰撞到墙壁，但他毫未察觉，身下毫无章法地顶进抽搐着的肉穴，抽出来的时候发出啵啵的水声，硬挺的阴茎被紧致的肌肉吮咬着按摩着。 

强烈的射精欲望冲撞着Eames的神经，他凶狠地顶进Arthur身体的最深处，然后猛地抽出来，精液沿着Arthur的腰窝臀线流淌到腿上，Eames心满意足地欣赏着精液流过的线条，握着自己尚未软下来的阴茎，拍打在Arthur的屁股上，“你无时无刻不让我感到惊奇。”

Arthur转身，身体稍微顿了一下，然后慵懒地靠着墙壁，餍足地闭上眼睛任水流冲在脸上。Eames差点笑出来，Arthur的僵硬并没有逃过他的眼睛，是的，他见过Arthur疲惫的样子，也见过Arthur受伤的样子，但是几乎从来没有见过Arthur因为激烈的性爱而身体不适的样子。

或许站立着承受猛烈的撞击确实是件辛苦的事，Arthur更够感受到穴口的软肉依然因为惯性敞开着，当他合拢双腿或者试图移动的时候，酸痛的感觉像是有感知似的，不停地沿着尾椎骨往上爬，慢慢消失在腰部，继而反复。

这简直令人得意，Eames忍着笑，体贴地拥抱住Arthur，手掌抚过Arthur的腰臀，洗去残留的精液。手指顺着臀缝滑下去，刚刚触碰到还张着的穴口，Arthur就瑟缩了一下，“不。”

Eames几乎无法控制脸上的笑意，“别紧张，darling。”

Arthur挑起眉，推开Eames，“我很好。”

“当然。”

“不，Eames，”身后无法忽视的酸胀感觉让Arthur微微皱眉，但是Eames脸上欠揍的得意表情让他下意识地挺直腰，“我很好。”

“是的，当然。”

“操你的，Eames。”

Eames大笑，“这没什么可难为情的，甜心。我见过你中枪之后快死了的样子。”

“不，Eames，这不一样，”Arthur拧着眉，固执地重复，“我很好。”

Eames在Arthur板起脸之前艰难地控制住了面部表情，他张开双臂，“好了，darling，你很好，现在让我抱抱你总行吧。”

Arthur像是脚下被钉在了地上似的，动都没动，只是慢慢倾斜身体，把重心放到Eames身体。Eames扶着Arthur的腰，暧昧地舔了舔他的耳垂。

“Eames。”Arthur再一次压低了声线，听上去颇为不满意。

最终Eames没能得逞，他只是想逗逗Arthur。Arthur努力摆出一副不开心的样子，但是他看向Eames的时候，眼睛里一点锋芒都没有，只有柔软的温和的笑意。

***

Arthur一整天都在最大程度上避免移动身体。他甚至在午餐的时候假装整理文件然后等着Ariadne把三明治递给他。

Eames努力憋着笑，揶揄的神色让Arthur忍不住想揍他，哪怕他在Arthur目光投来的时候都努力摆出一副正经的表情。

“放松，甜心，”Eames在黑咖啡里加了两块放糖，递给Arthur，“我很擅长按摩，你会喜欢的。”

“如果你能和我保持两米的距离，我也会喜欢的。”Arthur捧着咖啡冷漠地回答。

Eames意味深长地盯着Arthur，没做声，转身坐到了离Arthur稍远的椅子上。Arthur转过头，正撞进Eames无辜的狗狗眼目光里。

Arthur跟他对视了片刻，最终没忍住勾起嘴角，对Eames比了个中指。Eames开心地滑动着转椅蹭到Arthur身边。

“What’s a kick?”Ariadne茫然地问。

Arthur翘着椅子，脚尖点在地上，这样的姿势能（非常轻微地）帮他缓解腰部和屁股上的压力，好像当你受伤的时候，用力按住疼痛的地方，痛感会变得麻木。他低头认真地在笔记本上记录，以至于没有留心去听Eames和Ariadne的对话。

“This, Ariadne, would be a kick.”Eames的脚顶在椅子腿上，Arthur身子一晃差点失去平衡，他重重地落在地面上，屁股压到椅子上的震动让他咬了咬牙，酸痛的冲击感让他的大腿都跟着颤了颤。他狠狠地瞪了Eames一眼，Eames暧昧地抚摸着嘴唇，露出了一个温柔无害的笑容。

或许他们应该去开间房，Ariadne想。


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur在失重中睁开眼，身体出于本能地向前伸展手臂期待反作用力让自己不至于摔倒。

背部和腰部重重地落在软垫上，虽然不至于受伤，但是碰撞的冲力还是让他忍不住咒骂了一句。Eames抱着手臂看着Arthur，被他狼狈挣扎的样子逗得笑起来。

“操，收起你该死的笑容。”Arthur坐在垫子上，眼神看上去像是要杀了他，“很快就会轮到你，Mr. Eames。”

Eames收敛起笑容，无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，向Arthur伸出手。

Arthur没理会他，单手撑在地上站起来，粗暴地掸了掸身上并不存在的灰尘。

尽管只有几个人，但仓库里听着闹哄哄的，Yusuf被Cobb匆匆叫走站在仓库的另一角小声讨论着什么，而Ariadne站在建筑模型前面和Saito解释迷宫的布局。Arthur站在原地，慢斯条理地低头调整自己已经整齐系好的袖扣。 

一阵火辣辣的刺痛感从腰侧传来，操，他一定是在摔下来的瞬间扭到了腰。他若无其事地转了转身体，腰部坚硬的好像微小的角度也要把肌肉撕裂了似的疼痛，Arthur暗骂了一声。

“还好吗，甜心？”Eames双手按在Arthur的肩上，揉捏了两下，感觉到手掌下紧绷的肌肉放松了一点。

Arthur没有回答，转身要回自己的座位。胯部的动作显然牵拉到了腰部肌肉，他猛地攥紧拳头，克制住伸手扶住腰部的本能。

他猜自己走路的姿势还算正常，应该还没有人看出他受伤了——看在上帝的份上，这很丢人——不过连Eames都没说什么，这让Arthur稍稍放心了一点，虽然维持正常的体态让他疼得想要杀人。

疼痛在梦境中明显缓和了许多，Arthur走在酒店的走廊上，暗自计算着时间。毫无征兆地，他失重地飘了起来，手肘磕到画框，发出一声怪响，画也跟着飘离了墙壁。他尝试着缓慢移动身体，适应这样的感觉。

一阵天旋地转。

Arthur睁开眼。

Eames的脸准确地填满了他的视线。

他该刮胡子了，Arthur想着，一只手撑在地上打算坐起来，然后在他反应过来之前，身体就随着腰部的痛感跌回了垫子上，他没忍住咒骂了一句。Cobb靠在后面的桌沿上，抱着手臂皱了皱眉，“你还好吗？”

Eames朝他伸出手，Arthur撇了撇嘴，任由Eames把自己拉起来。Yusuf看着他站起来，下意识地向后退了一步，双手呈防御状态在胸前摆动，“抱歉，伙计。”

“我会保证在你入梦的时候亲自唤醒你。”Arthur面无表情地慢慢走回自己的座位上。Eames爆发一阵大笑，同情地拍了拍把脸皱成一团的Yusuf，若有所思地观察了Arthur一会儿，转身离开。

***

“不，Mr. Eames，”Arthur靠在床头，警惕地看着Eames手里的一小瓶液体，“我不会让你把来路不明的液体涂到我身上。”

“噢，darling，”Eames做出一脸受伤的表情，“这是我花了一下午才在一家泰式按摩店买到的精油，而你需要它。”

“我很好，真的，我只是”Arthur咬了咬牙，好像要强迫自己吞下一只苍蝇似的，厌恶地说，“我只是扭到了腰。”

“没错，”Eames向前走了一步，“而我会让你舒服一点。”

“我很舒服。”

“Darling——”Eames拖长了声音，“不得不说，即使是我也感到有点受伤。”Arthur挑起眉毛，额头的一侧堆起几道可爱的抬头纹，Eames停顿了一下，认真地看着前哨深棕色的瞳孔，“我以为我们已经过了逞强向对方隐瞒伤病的阶段。”

“我没有，”Arthur的嘴唇抿成一条直线，Eames的目光令他无法回避。操，这怎么变成一场关于伴侣关系的讨论了，Arthur想着，说话失去了底气，“你看过我快死了的样子，所以——”

“那是因为我当时就在你旁边。”Eames迅速反驳，嘴角换上了一个假笑。

我现在最不需要的就是这个，Arthur绝望地想，他的腰现在疼得要死，而他的男朋友正在和他讨论该死的伴侣关系。

他们从偶尔在同一个城市工作的时候一起喝酒然后滚到床上，到上一票工作之后一起回到洛杉矶住到Arthur的房子里，再到Eames忍不住向Arthur确认他们的伴侣关系——顺便一提，Arthur并不享受那次对话——对于前哨而言所有的一起都是顺其自然发生的，而把他们的关系进展到哪一步了拿出来大声讨论是毫无意义的。

Eames是个聪明的混蛋，他永远都知道怎么才能让Arthur就范。这票长达三个月之久的工作迄今为止都是Arthur所能想象到的最完美的一票，是的，这单活本身像个烫手的洋芋，但是Eames的存在让所有令人头疼的工作都变得可以忍受了，Arthur不需要这一切因为自己和Eames的拌嘴而急转直下。

这不是原则问题，接受他的好意，Arthur对自己说。他在对视中败下阵来，身体顺着床垫滑下来，Eames脸上的表情终于有了温度，他俯身解开Arthur的浴袍，“谢谢，darling，我保证你会喜欢的。”

Arthur慢吞吞地翻过身，把脸埋在枕头上，声音听起来闷闷的，“谢谢。”

Eames低声笑起来，从床的另一侧跳了上来，床垫因为他的动作晃动了一下，Arthur不得不侧过脸，带有警告性地看向他。Eames爬到他身边，膝盖抵着他的髋骨，在Arthur惊疑的眼神中弯下腰，嘴唇重重地压在Arthur的脸颊上，并用胡茬蹭了蹭他的下巴。

Arthur侧开头，“我已经后悔了，Mr. Eames。”

然而他的声音被亲吻打乱了，听上去并没有什么力量。Eames笑着起身，抬起一条腿，跨过Arthur的身体。后者感觉到Eames的重量压到了自己的大腿上，闷哼了一声。

Arthur的肩头有一道明显的刀疤，Eames俯身在上面亲吻了一下，Arthur没说话，但Eames迅速把手搓热，倒了些精油在手心，然后在Arthur开口催促之前，把双手按在了他精瘦的腰部，稍稍施力，按压着缓缓打圈。

起初粗糙的手掌摩擦皮肤的时候有点微痒，但很快被按摩的一小片皮肤开始微微发热，暖意和Eames的抚摸让Arthur彻底放松了下来。

“舒服吗？”Eames的双手从腰部沿着脊椎向上推挤，一直到肩膀，他整个人也近乎贴到Arthur的身上。

Arthur闭着眼，轻哼了一声以作回答。

“说真的，darling，你肩膀的肌肉硬得像块石头，”Eames手上更用力了，“案头工作会毁了你的颈椎的。”

Arthur没有回答，他感觉到Eames向前移动了一点，现在正坐在自己的屁股上。Eames穿着松垮的四角裤，Arthur能够想象到他沉甸甸的阴囊此时正压在自己屁股的软肉上，这个认知让他迅速硬了。

此时他全身的感知都集中在了Eames的双手上，温暖柔和却不失力道的触感从颈部到肩头，再到腰侧，指腹的薄茧划过皮肤的微痒，和手掌按压肌肉时的舒适感，Arthur感觉到身体僵硬的紧绷的肌肉变得柔软放松，除了他的阴茎，他的阴茎在Eames的按摩（此刻对Arthur来说是爱抚）中变得更硬了。

“你还好吗，darling？”Eames再一次俯下身，亲了亲Arthur的耳廓。

Arthur已经没有回答，他试着摆动了一下胯部，已经完全勃起的阴茎在趴着的姿势中受到了挤压，但胯部显然带动了腰上的肌肉，牵拉的疼痛感再一次回到Arthur的身上。

“嘿，别动，”Eames扶住Arthur的髋骨，他又倒了一点精油在手上，假装对于Arthur现在的处境一无所知，“我们继续，好吗？”

Arthur闷闷地哼了一声，Eames的双手认真地按压在他的腰部，就在他以为这注定是一次单纯的按摩时，Eames的手碰到了他底裤的边缘。Arthur配合地扭动了一下，让Eames顺利地把他的底裤脱了下来。

“这是附加项目吗？”感受到Eames滑溜溜的手掌握住了自己的臀瓣揉捏，Arthur懒洋洋地问。

“如果你需要的话。”Eames回答。

饱满的臀瓣被揉得微微发红，Eames的拇指不时滑进臀缝里，指尖蹭过穴口，进入一个指节，更多的时候则是在周围的褶皱上摩擦。他的手指随时都会插进Arthur的身体，在对于未知的期待中，Arthur的阴茎紧贴着他的腹部突突跳动。

Eames却丝毫没有再进一步的意思，他低下头，亲吻着Arthur大腿根部的嫩肉，胡茬蹭得Arthur一阵颤栗，然后他的手指也跟着滑到刚刚亲吻过的地方，轻轻抚摸着，在过程中不时触碰到Arthur的囊袋。

Arthur恼怒的声音从头顶传来，“我们在拍色情片吗，Mr. Eames？”

Eames终于从Arthur腿间抬起头，“据我所知，darling，我们的房间里并没有录像设备。”

“那你在等什么？”

“等待你的指令，darling。”Eames向后退了一点，以便Arthur在不踢到他的情况下翻过身。

Arthur的阴茎笔直地贴在他的小腹上，龟头涨得微微发红，阴毛上有点湿漉漉的痕迹。Eames再一次趴回Arthur的双腿之间，鼻尖几乎抵上Arthur的阴囊，他终于握住了Arthur的勃起，抚慰地上下撸动了几下，“抱歉，让你久等了。”

Arthur舒服得长出了口气，“希望你已经有了补偿我的计划。”

Eames了然地点了点头，拿了一个枕头垫在Arthur的腰下，然后把他的双腿放到了自己的肩膀上。

“你最好快——噢——操——”

Eames一手握着Arthur的阴茎，食指的指节卡着龟头撸动，另一只手抵着Arthur的屁股，将食指插进了他的身体里。Arthur的催促瞬间变了声调，Eames手指快速地进出着，蜻蜓点水般地一次次蹭过Arthur的前列腺。

“Eames——”Arthur急促地喘着气，Eames太熟悉他在床上这样呻吟着叫出自己的名字，如同一幅展开的画卷，坦诚地描画着他的渴求与欲望。

另一根手指进入了Arthur的身体，两根手指在进出时微微弯曲，不停顶弄着敏感的一点。Arthur低喘着，马眼渗出的前液沾湿了Eames的手掌，Eames低下头，含住Arthur一侧的阴囊轻轻吮吸，同时加快了手上的动作。

Arthur周身的感知又一次只剩下了Eames的触碰，他感到轻飘飘的，被包裹在层层叠叠的快感中，他的世界只剩下Eames的嘴唇，Eames的舌头，Eames的手指。

Eames。

Eames。

Eames。

在第三根手指进入到Arthur的身体里时，他毫无知觉地射了出来，精液流了Eames满手。Arthur的腿颤抖着，后穴不自主地收缩着，吸紧Eames的手指。Eames没有把手抽出来，而是放慢了速度缓缓抽插着，将指尖按压在前列腺上，高潮如同不知疲倦的浪潮又一次席卷了Arthur的身体。

他不知道自己射了几次，两次，三次，或者更多，而他的身体还贪婪地夹着Eames的手指。

Eames等待了一会儿，等待着Arthur的后穴不再一张一合地收缩，才慢慢抽出手指。Arthur在恍惚中感觉到Eames帮他擦干净了身体，他强迫自己睁开眼，Eames还跪在床尾，拉起他的小腿放在嘴边亲了一下，“我猜你很满意。”

睡意慢慢占据了Arthur的大脑，但他还是抬起腿，把脚抵在Eames的双腿中间，不安分地打着转按压脚下炙热的硬挺。

Eames出奇地安静，但Arthur简直可以想象到他火热的呼吸，因为他握住了Arthur的脚踝，并用力压向自己的老二。Arthur隔着内裤都可以感受到脚下的阴茎又胀大了一圈并且急切地跳动着等待释放。他放松地闭上眼，Eames拉着他的腿摆弄了一会儿，然后听到了Arthur平稳绵长的呼吸声。

Eames把他的腿放进被子里，然后隔着被子抱住了前哨，亲了亲他的额头，又亲了亲他的嘴角，“晚安，darling。”

***

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音从套房的客厅传来，Eames睁开眼，看到卧室的门被拉开了一条缝，客厅的灯亮着。

Arthur不在床上。

Eames闭上眼睛，安静地听了一会儿房间中的声响，同时缓慢地把手伸进床头柜和床的缝隙间。冰冷坚硬的手枪握柄滑进手里，保险伴随着“咔哒”一声被打开，枪口指向了门和墙壁之间的光源。

地毯吸收了大部分的脚步声，门被慢慢拉开了道够一个人侧身进来的缝，Eames握紧枪，双肩离开床铺，肌肉紧绷着等待黑夜中的入侵者。

高瘦的人影闪身进屋，Arthur借着客厅的光看到Eames手里的枪，“抱歉，吵醒你了。”

“操，”Eames迅速把自己摔回到床上，关上保险把枪扔到床头柜上，“你在干什么？”

Arthur双手捧着一个杯子，不满地看着被大喇喇扔在桌面上的枪，“我睡不着了，”他搅动了一下杯子里的液体，走过去把Eames的枪放回原处，补充道，“把你的枪收好。”

Eames打了个哈欠，恢复了放松的状态，瞟了一眼时钟，睡眼惺忪地看着他，“我们才睡了，嗯，三个小时？”

“继续睡吧，Mr. Eames。”Arthur费劲地俯身给了Eames一个吻，Eames抬手勾住他的脖子，舌头伸入他的口腔，贴着上膛舔舐。Arthur手里的杯子晃动了一下，Eames闻到了咖啡的味道。

“请问，你为什么会在凌晨，”Eames轻轻咬了一下Arthur的嘴唇，“凌晨三点，从床上起来去喝劣质咖啡？”

Arthur推着Eames的肩膀，把他按回到床上，“somnacin和镇定剂的副作用，我猜。”

“唔，”Eames张开手臂，“试着再睡一会儿？”

Arthur抿了一口咖啡，捏了捏Eames的手腕，“Go to sleep, Mr. Eames。”

第二天夜里，Eames再一次在细微的摩擦声中醒来，Arthur坐在床上，膝盖上的电脑映出白色的光，在黑暗中晃得他脸色苍白。

Eames翻了个身，Arthur面无表情地歪头看着他，大大的黑眼圈在屏幕的白光下看着有点吓人。Eames抬手合上了Arthur腿上的电脑，“首先，窝在床上会让你的腰更疼——”

“好的，dad。”Arthur不开心地打断他，缺乏睡眠让他满脸写着烦躁。

Eames被噎了一下，他凑近Arthur的身边，在他的腿上胡乱亲了几下，“其次，或许你想试着睡一会儿？”

Arthur深吸了口气，慢慢沿着枕头滑下来，腰部的肌肉僵硬得好像平躺下来会硌到自己，“我感觉自己像一具僵尸，字面意义上的。”

Eames凑过去给了他一个吻，“很辣的僵尸，如果这让你感觉好一点的话。”

Arthur闭上眼，一记肘击打在Eames的胃上，他在Eames半真半假的痛呼声中翻过身，睁着眼睛，直到天亮。


	7. Chapter 7

无眠的夜晚持续了接近一周，Arthur本以为性爱可以多少帮助他的失眠，不幸的是，当Eames火热的身体紧贴着他的时候，他无法仅仅满足于对方的手和嘴，而他该死的腰伤让他从物理意义上无法享受性爱——Eames甚至在Arthur目瞪口呆的表情中毫不留情地拒绝了进入他——他做梦都没想过自己有一天会在床上遭到这样的境遇，说真的，一般在梦里他们只会做得更激烈。

“真是漫长的一周。”Arthur侧着身体坐在副驾上，左肩抵着椅背。他们终于在周五的傍晚拿到了自己专属的入梦配剂，Arthur不安分地在椅子上扭动了一下，他噩梦般的一周终于要结束了。

Eames漫不经心地应了一声，Arthur的目光专注又炙热，这让他不得不转过头，“你的注视令我受宠若惊，darling。”

车子在车流中越驶越慢，最终在缓慢地爬动中停了下来。Arthur从安全带的侧面钻出来，揪着Eames领子，两个人的嘴唇撞到了一起， Arthur的舌尖在Eames做出反应之前就伸进他的嘴巴里，和他的舌头搅在一起。Eames在突如其来的吻中抽空看了一眼前面还红成一片的刹车灯，然后抬起搭在方向盘上的手，压着Arthur的肩胛骨把他推向自己。

Eames温柔的，企图抚慰Arthur的吮吻在对方的不配合下变成了充满色情意味的舔咬，欲望在狭小的空间里如同被填满过多气体即将爆裂的气球。刺耳的车笛声从四面八方尖叫起来，Arthur猛地推开Eames，重重地靠回座椅上。

Eames甩了甩头，重新发动了车子。Arthur吐出口气，胳膊越过Eames扶着档把的手，恶意地按在了他双腿之间的勃起上，“啊哈，我以为你不行了呢。”

“再一次，Arthur，我感到受宠若惊。”Eames并拢了腿，把Arthur的手夹在双腿中间。

Arthur没有回答，手指灵活地在硬挺上弹动着，一路向上，勾住了Eames的皮带。

Eames又夹紧了一下双腿。想不到我会有阻止Arthur的双手进入我的裤子的一天，他无不悲哀地想。

他最终也没能阻拦Arthur伸向他的阴茎的手。当然没有，他恐怕一辈子也做不到。

“这一周简直糟透了。”Arthur抱怨着，把Eames的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，握着根部在阴囊上拨动。

Eames深吸了一口气，在车里立刻和Arthur来一发的想法冲撞着他的大脑，但是在他开始用老二思考之前，“Darling，我不想加重你的腰伤——”

“我很好。” Arthur打断他，抬手打开车顶本应该放着墨镜的格子，里面摆着两只保险套和一小管润滑。

Eames笑了起来，“原来这是你预谋已久的计划吗？”

“我喜欢有备无患。”Arthur回答，在掌心挤了指甲大小的一块润滑，覆上了Eames的勃起。冰凉的润滑让Eames瑟缩了一下，但是Arthur的手掌包裹着他的龟头开始了动作，湿润温柔的触感在冠状沟上一遍遍转着圈挤压摩擦。

车子猛地向前窜了一下，Arthur停下手上的动作，“性爱棒极了，Eames，但我还不打算为此丧命。”

“哦？是吗？”Eames咬紧牙讽刺道。这分明是来自前哨的报复，报复在过去一周里没有得到满足的欲望。

Arthur的回答是再一次旋转着手腕，从顶端撸动到根部，贴心地照顾到了每一处敏感。

强烈的快感沿着鼠蹊部疯狂地在Eames的身体里窜动，他努力把精力集中在眼前的路上，攥在方向盘上的双手青筋暴起，在皮质的方向盘上留下了一圈浅浅的压痕。即便是努力分心，他不但没有软下来，反而在Arthur技巧娴熟的挑逗下又颤巍巍地涨大了一圈。

拥挤的车流如同截流江河的堤坝，Eames的身体紧绷着，生怕过载的快感从身体倾泻而出失去控制，他只需要在车子挪动到下一个路口的是拐出去，随便停在哪里，然后把Arthur拉到身上，毫不留情地进入他——Eames几乎可以感觉到那柔软紧致的被包裹的触感。他的灵魂被劈成了两半，无可救药的性幻想和前后红色的车灯左右拉扯着他，力量不分彼此。

他绝望地，费力地让大脑和欲望争抢着夺回控制权。

Arthur或许看到了Eames因为咬紧牙而抽动的面颊，他移开了手，一丝凉意伴随着手掌的移开冲散了积蓄的快感。Eames僵硬地转过头，他现在可以更专心地开车了，但是他又被未能满足的欲望吊在半空中，而且他敢肯定这是Arthur计划的一部分。

“别这么看着我，Eames。你应该留意下交通警察，”Arthur从容地解开自己的裤链，肩膀顶着椅背抬起身体，脱下了西裤和内裤，“我还不想因为猥亵罪被抓起来。”

已经完全勃起的阴茎笔直地贴着小腹，顶部因为未能纾解的欲望涨得红紫，他在Eames惊讶的困惑的，又充满渴望的注视中，把裤子折好放在后座上，然后又往手上挤了一点润滑，覆上了自己的欲望。

车笛声再一次震得Eames耳朵发疼，他猛地回过神，喉结滚动，缓慢地踩下了油门。

车子又一次开始了缓慢的滑动，Eames放松了下来，靠在椅背上，一手握着方向盘，另一只手握着自己的阴茎慢慢撸动，“令人印象深刻，darling。”

Arthur懒洋洋地笑了，湿漉漉的手指伸向了后穴。Eames故意没有看他，他张开嘴，低声喘息着，更加用力地用手指操着自己，发出啧啧的水声。

Eames要被这样声音逼疯了，他等待着，在终于缓慢蹭到第一个路口的时候迅速拐出了主路，然后又拐了两个弯，车子终于脱离了地狱一样的交通。Eames眯起眼睛看着路，猛地转弯，Arthur的身体随着惯力被甩到门上，身体里的手指跟着狠狠地戳到肉壁上，他疼得骂出了声。

车子在他反应过来之前停了下来，Arthur皱起眉，“我们在哪儿？”

“巴黎。”Eames解开安全带，翻身整个人覆在Arthur身上，左手按住座椅和车门之间的按钮，椅背随着他们的体重被放倒了下去。

“我是说，”Arthur依旧皱着眉，一副被困扰的样子，“或许我们应该，唔——”

他剩下的话全部被Eames堵进了喉咙里，炙热的亲吻像是要把对方拆食入腹，手指触到的和想象中一样的触感让Eames发出一声喟叹，“I can’t ever get enough of you, darling.”

Arthur贴着他的嘴唇笑起来，把套子塞到他的手里，“我还不想弄脏车子。”

Eames的动作顿住了，然后低头在Arthur的嘴唇上用力咬了一下，“你还真是一点都不煞风景，darling。”

说着，他接过套子戴上。

一个想法猛然间击中了他。

他爱Arthur。

毫无疑问，他是爱Arthur的，但他从未像此刻这样感受到汹涌的爱磅礴而出撞击着胸膛。Arthur受伤时别扭又拧巴的拒绝，缺少睡眠时令人难以忍受的烦躁，甚至做爱时不合时宜的大煞风景，每一个换做任何其他人都让Eames无法忍受并且失去兴致的细节，都让Eames着迷一般地渴望。

他突然意识到，逗弄严肃的前哨早已不是一场游戏，他渴望进入Arthur的生命，正如现在他的身体叫嚣着，渴望进入Arthur的身体。

Arthur的双腿缠到他的腰侧，又热又紧的后穴几乎吸着他进到了最深处，Eames迫切地开拓着，还未开始就失去了节奏。

肠壁伴随着他的动作绞在一起挤压着突如其来的异物，Eames被挤得头皮发麻，冲上小腹的电流让他的身体尖叫着乞求高潮。这太快了，快到Eames知道Arthur会在他射精结束之前拧断他的脖子。

这个认知让他放慢了速度，低头一下下亲吻着Arthur的脸颊，唇角，一直滑到耳廓，然后向下，在Arthur的颈侧留下一串色情的吻痕。

Arthur的身体伴随着亲吻逐渐放松，他重新找回了自己的声音，在急促的喘息和撞击声中，抬手压住Eames的后颈，把他的嘴唇带到自己的嘴上。

Eames粗大的阴茎埋进了他的身体深处，每一下顶弄都碾压在他的敏感带上，破碎的呻吟和催促Eames加快频率的命令零零散散地从唇齿间溢出来. 

润滑液掺杂着体液最终还是顺着Arthur的屁股流到了皮质的座椅上，Eames近乎野蛮地把阴茎整根抽出来，带出一点黏滑的液体，再狠狠地把带出的液体送回Arthur的身体。

Arthur努力仰起头，嘴唇被亲吻得亮晶晶的，“噢，操，Eames，这，噢，这太多了——” 

Eames的嘴唇顺着他下巴的弧度滑到了喉结上，含糊不清地回答，“而你依然能流畅地说话。”

“不，Eames，噢——上帝——”Arthur被更加用力的抽送顶的说不出话，他的前列腺被一次又一次地压过，直到他颤抖着，毫无逻辑地胡乱呻吟着“不，停下”和“对，就是这样”。

他最终失去了声音，在颤抖中射进了Eames的拳头里。

Eames停下了动作，他注视着Arthur，亲吻他的额头和微湿的睫毛，仿佛从灵魂上分享了Arthur的舒爽和满足。

Arthur从高潮带来的空白中缓了过来，Eames依然埋在他身体里的阴茎突突跳动着。他试探性地夹紧了屁股，作为回应Eames缓慢地抽动了一下。

Arthur轻轻拍了拍Eames的后背，“我要回去洗澡。”

“哦，这绝对是我现在最想听到的。”Eames把脸埋进Arthur的肩窝里。

“呃，”Arthur费力地把手伸他们身体交合的地方，握住Eames的囊袋揉搓，“从我身上滚下去？”

Eames无声地笑了，他吻住了那张言不由衷的嘴，下身也在柔软的包裹中加快了律动。

他们最终饥肠辘辘地在正常晚餐时间过后的几个小时回到酒店，Arthur在车库里试图研究怎么才能弄掉座椅上的污浊，他站在车外，撅着屁股大半个身子探到车里。

Eames紧贴着他站在他的身后，隔着裤子挺腰顶弄他的屁股，细密的吻落在Arthur的后颈上，双手也丝毫没闲着在他的身上游走。

Arthur不堪其扰地转过身，他们像两只发情的野兽一样扯着彼此钻进了后座里。

然后后座上也沾上了黏腻的润滑和体液。两次。

他们推搡着回到房间，皱巴巴的衬衫和外套上体液干涸的痕迹就像是把“我们刚在车里做了”写在脑门上。Arthur一进屋就冲进了浴室，黏在身上的体液让他发疯，Eames迤迤然地叫了客房服务，又等待了一会儿，才推开浴室的门。

Arthur像是对待一堆垃圾似的把Eames身上的衣服扒开丢到地上，然而把他推到花洒下面。他自己倒是迅速穿好了浴袍，对着蒙了一层水汽的镜子胡乱擦弄头发。

Eames从背后探出头来拽他。

“嘿，”Arthur凑过去给他一个湿热的吻，双手推在他湿淋淋的肩膀上，“我不认为我们之后任何一个人今晚还能硬起来。”

Eames不怀好意地笑着伸出手，“噢，这很难说。” 

Arthur挡开他的手，然后又被拉进一个吻中，他笑着从Eames湿滑的手掌中退开，Eames的手臂因为湿淋淋地在空气中挥动而变得有些发凉，他钻回花洒下面，声音隔着水声听上去有些不真切，“想要电影马拉松吗，darling?”

“什么？”

“电影马拉松，”Eames大声说着，把水关上，“如果你还不想睡觉的话，我们可以一起看电影。”

Arthur挑起眉。

“直到你想要睡觉。”Eames补充道。

Arthur奇怪地看着他，点了点头。

***

晚餐和电影之夜完美得像是度假。

Arthur抱着玉米片窝在沙发上，Eames背靠着沙发座坐在地上，脑袋靠着Arthur的膝盖，他的手像是抱着玩具一样，亲昵地揽着Arthur的小腿。

这一开始并没有什么，Arthur甚至认真地看完了电影的前三十分钟。

Eames的指尖在他的腿上轻轻摩挲着，这只是心不在焉的抚弄，但是当覆着薄茧的指腹滑动到膝盖窝的时候，Arthur不由得抖了一下。Eames并没有察觉，他甚至不时转身从Arthur手上抓一把玉米片放进嘴里。

酥麻的刺激随着Eames的抚摸涌向双腿之间，Arthur的腿弹动了一下，Eames迅速抓住他的脚踝，转过头，嘴唇贴着他的膝盖，“电影不好看吗？”

Arthur眨眨眼，似笑非笑地看着Eames，“这是个反问吗？”

“我以为你说今晚没人能再硬起来。”

“看来并非事实。”

“我想到了比电影更好的主意，”Eames的手撑在Arthur的大腿上，他站起来，坐到Arthur身边，手掌跟着滑到Arthur的大腿内侧，“性爱马拉松听起来怎么样？”

“听起来像是色情片。”Arthur翻身坐到Eames身上，抓着他的手放在自己的屁股上。Eames乘车熟路地用手指探索着他的身体，并且小声惊叹着他在刚刚做爱不久后依然紧得要命。

当Eames的手指顶到前列腺的时候，Arthur的阴茎颤抖着流出了一点稀薄的液体，几次做爱过度的摩擦让龟头的皮肤被触碰的时候有点微微发疼，所以他没有碰自己，而是把腿张得更开，以便Eames更深地进入他。

撑胀的感觉伴随着Eames的进入让Arthur流出了更多的前液，他抓着Eames的肩膀，忍不住收缩着后穴夹紧Eames的阴茎。

Eames闷哼了一声，双手紧紧托住Arthur的屁股。呻吟声和囊袋拍打臀肉的声音很快就盖过了电影的声音，Eames快速地抽送着，他一晚上都为了让Arthur更爽而忍耐着，他需要猛烈的毫无顾忌的高潮，填满Arthur，然后在他身体里还流着精液的时候再一次操进去，直到他被操得说不出话，因为疲惫而倒在床上睡去。

Arthur毫无察觉地继续用力吸着Eames，这成全了他，他毫不犹豫地加快了速度，Arthur因为他的冲撞而更加绷紧身体，有一刻Eames感觉自己要被夹断，他伸手按揉着穴口紧紧夹着自己的肌肉，Arthur发出一声舒适的哼声，他低头凑近Eames的耳畔，“我知道你在想什么，Eames。为我高潮。Eames，射给我。”

Eames被他绞得眼前发白，他再也无法抑制地射进了Arthur身体的深处，像他无数次做过的那样。

Arthur宽容地亲吻着Eames的耳朵，半硬的阴茎蹭在Eames的腹部。Eames伸手想去抚慰他，但是Arthur依然向下按压着自己，磨蹭着把Eames的阴茎挤进自己的身体里。

精液随着他的动作流到Eames已经完全敞开的浴袍上，Eames抱着他，啵地一声从他的身体里退出来，让他坐到自己的大腿上，然后两根手指堵上了合不拢的穴口，又把粘稠的液体推了进去。

Arthur歪着头，有一搭没一搭地亲吻Eames的肩膀，身体里的缓慢抽出着的手指所带来的愉悦感深刻又绵长，他们之间的性爱总是激烈凶狠的，极少像现在这样充满温情。

Eames入神地用嘴唇拨弄着Arthur的头发，看着他轮廓分明的脸，因为舒爽和满足而翘起的嘴唇和下垂的眼角，他看起来意外地柔软，而Eames比任何人都清楚这具身体里巨大的能量。他从未见过乖顺和暴力在一个人的身体里如此完美的结合，能够不断探索Arthur不为人知的一面令他感受到了无上的殊荣。

“嘿，”Arthur伸手拨弄Eames疲软的阴茎，他喜欢这样做，Eames是个grower，而感受到他的阴茎在自己的撩拨下一点点胀大让Arthur感到得意，“你累了吗？”

作为回答，Eames在一片黏腻中找到了Arthur的前列腺，按了上去。

Arthur发出了一声长长的呻吟，他的手指箍住Eames敏感的冠状沟揉搓，Eames被刺激得脚趾都蜷了起来，他粗喘着把Arthur推到自己身上，按着他的髋骨把自己埋进被操弄得湿热温暖的后穴里。

“噢，Eames——”Arthur低吟着叫他的名字，这并没有什么特别的含义，只是毫不掩饰地表达了Arthur的欲望和满足，而Eames喜欢他这样在床上叫他。

紧接着他感到了一阵眩晕，Eames托着他的屁股，用抱孩子的姿势抱着他站了起来。

“操，Eames，不，”Arthur惊叫了一声，他的声音被顶得断断续续的，Eames正托着他走向卧室，身体里的的阴茎随着他的脚步以不可思议的角度每一下都进到更深。Arthur几乎下意识地搂紧Eames的脖子，重心前倾，双腿像钳子一样勾紧Eames的腰，“Eames，你会，噢，上帝，你会断掉的。”

“什么？”Eames停住脚步，故意挺腰向上顶弄，“你在说什么，darling。”

Arthur把他抱得更紧，这个姿势简直太容易让Eames受伤了，而这个姿势又让他轻而易举地把Eames纳入自己身体的最深处，他从未觉得自己被填得这么满，舒爽的快感在脑子里像烟花一样一朵朵炸开。

他们拥抱得这么紧，仿佛变成了一个人，分享着急促的呼吸和心跳声，而客厅到卧室的距离像是永恒那么久，Arthur紧贴着Eames，喘息声都在跟着他的动作颤抖，“别停下，混蛋。”

Eames把他放到床上，从他的身体里抽出来一点，又用力顶进去，又快又稳。Arthur仰头承受着他的撞击，他需要被填得更满，需要Eames进入得更深，顶得他说不出话，然后像刚才那样在身体最深处的包裹中律动。他徒劳地蹬着腿，把自己撞向Eames，“快点，Eames，这不够！拜托，Eames，你在做什么！”

Eames猛地抽出来，Arthur的穴口抽搐着，在他的呻吟声中乞求着再一次被填满。

Eames坐到床上，让Arthur骑到自己身上。Arthur几乎迫不及待地骑着他填满自己，“Eames，”他急切地律动着，饱胀的感觉并没有回来，他很快失去了节奏，低头蹭着Eames的脸颊，“这还不够！”

“嘿，darling，看着我，”Eames按着他的腰，“嘘，放松，darling，放松。”

Arthur放缓了动作，困惑地可怜兮兮地注视着Eames，Eames双手握着他的脚踝离开床面，放到自己的腰侧，Arthur为了不让自己从他身上后仰摔下去而搂紧他的肩膀。

毫无间隙地被填满的感觉再一次回来了，冲上头皮的快感让Arthur发疯，这太多了，但是又还不够。他全身都泛着微红，Eames毫无节制地抱着他，亲吻着他，一次又一次把他带上高潮，直到他射不出更多，只有些稀薄的精液顺着龟头淌下来。

他无力地哼哼着，大脑被连续的高潮占据着，一句话都说不出来。最终Eames又一次射满了他的身体，精液沿着使用过度的后穴流下来。

Arthur昏昏欲睡地被Eames拖到浴室，在温暖的水里又经历了一次无精高潮。

他得到的了一周以来最完美的睡眠。醒来的时候，卧室昏暗的光线让他无法判断时间，但他感觉自己把过去一周缺失的睡眠都补了回来。Arthur揉着眼睛，在大床上翻了个身。

Eames侧躺在他身边，单手支着脑袋摆弄手机。他看到Arthur醒了，凑过去给了他一个吻，“猜猜现在几点了？”

“呃，”Arthur把脸埋进枕头里，“十点？”

Eames噗嗤一声笑了，Arthur恼怒地勾着他的脖子，让他和自己一起倒在枕头上，低声抱怨，“我根本不知道我们几点睡的。”

“我也不知道，不过你的判断有三个小时的误差，”Eames抱住他，亲了亲他脸上被枕头压出的红色印子，“现在一点。Good afternoon, darling.”

Arthur抬头把Eames拉进一个绵长的深吻中，“And good afternoon to you, Mr. Eames.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直接承接电影里入梦的情节。  
> 是一次走心的走肾。

Eames的头埋在Arthur的颈窝里，整个人压在Arthur身上，牙齿轻咬着嘴唇下的一小块皮肤，而后者的双腿正圈在他的腰上，抬着腰磨蹭他勃起的阴茎，“快点。”

Eames抬起头，嘴唇离开皮肤发出啵的一声，Arthur趁机揽着他的脖子仰头亲吻他。

手机响起来的时候Eames的手指正按压着Arthur的穴口准备去拿润滑剂，Arthur咒骂的了一声，湿漉漉的阴茎贴着Eames的腹部滑动了一下，Eames就已经从他身上起来，Arthur气恼地瞪着他，也从床上撑起身体去找响个不停地手机。

“哦，darling,”Eames一边伸手按着Arthur的双球抚摸，企图把他推回去，一边伸长了胳膊去够润滑剂，然后他的动作顿住了，他已经看到了来电显示，“呃，darling，你可能会想接这个电话。”

Arthur拍开他的手，一把捞过床头的手机，依然泛着潮红的脸迅速变得严肃，他向Eames轻轻摇了摇头，接起电话，打开免提，“Mr. Saito。”

Eames懒洋洋地歪在床上，好笑地看着Arthur危襟正坐的样子。

Maurice Fischer死了。

Arthur和Eames对视了一眼，他们必须坐上Robert Fischer护送遗体的同一班飞机。

Eames飞快从床上坐起来，浑身的肌肉像是随时准好战斗似的紧绷着。这比他们预想的要快，他和Arthur前一晚还在讨论有多少没做完的准备和方案中可以改进的细节。

Arthur紧皱着眉，下意识地瞥向Eames，Eames偶尔流露出的军人面对危险时的反应让Arthur忍不住想要抚摸他，让他变回那个应对一切都看似漫不经心的Eames。于是他这么做了，他一只手平稳地端着电话，另一只手搭在Eames的后颈上，指尖扣拢，轻轻捏了捏。

Eames侧过头，抓住他的手放在嘴边无声地亲吻了一下，然后冲着浴室的方向扬了扬下巴，就闪身进去收拾好自己。

等他用毛巾揉着头发出来的时候，两个人旅行箱已经摊在地上收拾了大半。

“Saito刚才试着联系Cobb，但是没有人接电话，我猜他在入梦，”Arthur坐在地上把衬衫一件件摊在沙发上叠好，站起来就被Eames拉进了一个带着水汽的吻，他几乎条件反射地抱住Eames，对方总会用过高的温度洗澡，出来的时候整个人都散发着热气，这让他们分开时Arthur不得不强迫自己离开Eames的身体，举着无处安放的手，最终放到脑袋上捋平了一缕翘起的头发，“我去洗澡了，Saito会在十分钟后捎我一起去找Cobb。”

Arthur脸颊因为亲吻和Eames身上的热气而泛着浅浅的红色，头发翘起来的地方刚被抚平，勉强保持着体面。但他全身上下只穿着黑色的内裤，裆部不合时宜地向左边支出一团。

这让Eames忍不住又探身在他的嘴唇上点了一下，Arthur不耐烦地把他推开，手还没离开他的肩膀，就又拽着浴袍领子给了他一个快速的吻，然后头也不回地走进浴室，“我出来时你最好已经收好了行李，Mr.Eames。”

Eames笑了，把整齐叠好的衬衫放进箱子里。他和Arthur都经历过痛苦到令人恨不得马上死掉然后醒来的梦境，也经历过现实中被人用枪指着脑袋恨不得自己身处梦中，他不相信有什么梦境或者现实会那么糟糕，让Arthur和自己在一起都应付不来。

***

Eames错了。

他现在只想一枪打爆Cobb的脑袋，然后让他在该死的limbo里度过余生。

操。

Eames冷眼看着Cobb把黑色的头罩扔给Arthur，露出一个讽刺的表情，失去了伪装者他们的所有努力都注定是徒劳。

Arthur抓住头罩，平稳的声音里听不出什么情绪，“给我五分钟。”

“我们没有时间了，”Cobb急躁地回复，“必须——”

然后他看见到Arthur的表情，剩下的话卡在了喉咙里。

确切地说Arthur面无表情，但是他眼神里的严厉让Cobb第一次不再确定他是否真的会和自己一起把这票做完。

“五分钟，”Cobb疲惫地回答。

Arthur紧紧抿着嘴唇，盯着Eames轻轻点了一下头，然后转身走到仓库另一端的角落。

Eames犹豫了一下，跟上了他。Arthur是个忠诚的朋友，看在上帝的份上，他在Cobb被控告谋杀之后陪着他跑了大半个地球，但Eames现在最不需要的，就是Arthur的游说，因为Cobb那个会让他们所有人送命的混蛋真的不值得Arthur这样忠诚的朋友。

所以在Arthur还没有说出任何话之前，Eames唐突地开口，“别。”

“什么？”Arthur的眉毛挑高了一点，然后皱在一起。

Eames低着头，他并不擅长拒绝Arthur，但他不能允许自己因为Arthur的说辞轻易原谅Cobb，“别当Cobb的说客。”

“我不是，”Arthur的眉头更紧地搅在一起，他停顿了一下，好像需要鼓起勇气似的， “我只是想告诉你，如果你不想的话，不必和我们往下深入。”

“我不——什么？”Eames抬起头，完全愣住了，“这是什么意思？”

“你有一个选择，Eames，”Arthur看着自己的脚尖，紧张地将重心从一条腿转移到另一条，“你可以选择不继续下去，留在这一层，躲避投射一周对你来说并不难——”

Eames打断他，问题尖锐，“没有伪装者，你们要怎么继续？”

“会有办法的，”Arthur简略地回答，试图把话题带回到他刚开始的地方，“更重要的是，Cobb搞砸了，你不必感觉有义务继续下去。”

Eames的太阳穴突突直跳，这句话的引申含义让他想要揪着Arthur领子把他摇醒，“而你有义务陪他送死？”

“操，听着，”Arthur再一次转换重心，Eames注意到当他焦躁不安时会不自觉地这么做，“Cobb不是唯一搞砸的那个，Fischer学过反盗梦，这他妈的应该出现在该死的调查中的，是我搞砸了，”Arthur一字一句地说，“我他妈的搞砸了。”

Eames张了张嘴，他比任何人都清楚Arthur本应该拥有更多的时间完成调查，他不敢相信Arthur想要一股脑地把进入这个操蛋梦境的责任揽到自己身上，而信奉工作高于一切的Arthur刚刚告诉自己可以退出，他不知道哪一个更加令他震惊。

因为愤怒而涌上头的血液有所平复，现在他的大脑终于不再占据着杀了Cobb，而是真正开始思考，首先，他并不是真的想要留在这层。

其次，在Eames想出其次之前，Arthur转换了几次重心，“嘿，听着Eames，我需要你知道，不管见鬼的limbo里有什么，如果你掉进去了，记住我会来找你，”他语气飞快，生怕停下换气就无法把话说完。然后他迎上了Eames探究的目光，停顿了一下，像是溺水的人抓到稻草，他控制着呼吸，把声音压得很低，但清晰有力，“无论需要多久，Eames，就算要他妈的把limbo挖空，我会找到你，然后把你带回来。”

Eames想到了其次。

其次他选择Arthur，无论在什么条件下，无论前方是飞来的子弹还是没有止境的limbo，他都选择Arthur，而他不敢相信Arthur在某一刻真的以为他会选择什么别的。

Limbo的概念在他的胃里卷起一阵不适的翻搅，失去某一部分记忆的可能性让他忍不住想要呕吐，但是他很清楚，如果自己的大脑变得混乱无序，Arthur永远完美的理智会带着圣光降临，踢着他的屁股把他推进现实。

Arthur说的话这时才完全被他的大脑处理出来，这让Eames在刚才面对Cobb时竖起的还没来得及收回的防御机制融化成柔软的一团，包裹着心脏，“而你知道我也会的，darling。”

Arthur不置可否，只是安静地注视着他，然后轻声说，“那么，我猜就是这样了，”告别的声音听上去像是叹息，“祝你好运，Mr.Eames，再见。”

他紧紧抓着手里的面罩，不让自己因为这可能是他和Eames之间最后一次交谈而颤抖，然后他慢慢收回停留在Eames脸上时间过长的目光，转身准备离开。

Eames一把抓住他的手腕，“给我十分钟化妆成Browning。”

Arthur不敢置信地瞪向他，Eames把他拉向自己，彼此的呼吸都能拂到对方的脸，Arthur注意到他眼睛里的愤怒和戒备荡然无存。Eames继续说，“你给了我一个选择，我可以选择离开，但是我不会。”

Arthur疑惑地眨眨眼，Eames重复了一次，“我选择继续下去。”

他们像对峙般对视着，最终Arthur脸上的线条柔和下来，他依旧紧抿着嘴，但Eames在他的嘴角看到了一点笑意，“就不能早点说吗，你这个混蛋。”

“那岂不会错过你刚才说的那些话，”Eames拽着他的手腕，把他的手放到自己胸口，陶醉地说。

Arthur毫不留情地给了他一拳。

Eames大笑，他的胃不再因为limbo这个词而缩成一团，反而出乎意料地感到轻松，“或许我对待工作的责任心比你预期的要多那么一点点，darling。”

***

对面楼上的投影开枪又快又准，Arthur侧身躲在墙壁后咒骂。

Eames看上去很轻松，嘴角的笑意从没有落下，“you mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling.”

Arthur撇了撇嘴角，短暂地允许自己因为Eames选择留下来而感到庆幸。

梦境向下一层。

Eames单手解开袖扣，Arthur拿着PASIV的导管蹲下身，握住Eames的手腕，Eames低声说，“security’s gonna run you down, huh?”

“And I will lead them on a merry chase，”Arthur回答。

Eames笑起来，提醒他在kick之前回来。

Arthur拇指压住Eames手腕上血管，像是亲吻落在Eames的脉搏上，“Go to sleep, Mr. Eames.”

***

Arthur睁开眼睛，第一反应就是侧头去看Eames。

Eames呼吸平稳，Arthur在心里默数着，数到六的时候Eames睁开了眼，直接撞进Arthur焦虑的目光里。

他们交换了一个混合着“感谢上帝”和“操，我们竟然做到了”的眼神，Arthur的嘴唇抿成一条直线，Yusef和Ariadne相继醒来，他不可察觉地松了口气。

所有人在劫后余生的沉默中一丝不苟地收起PASIV，然后目光都集中在了Cobb和Saito身上徘徊。

一分一秒都长久得令人窒息。

Cobb的眼皮微微颤动，Eames坐在Cobb身后，但是他看见了对面Arthur瞬间放松下来的肩膀，还有他脸上不掺杂任何其他情绪的，纯粹的喜悦，Eames感受到心脏强而有力地撞击着自己的胸膛，他这才发现自己之前一直小心翼翼地屏着呼吸，而Arthur的笑容把氧气重新带给他，犹获新生。

飞机还有二十分钟就要在洛杉矶降落，Arthur站起来整理一下西服上并不存在的褶皱。

他身后的Yusef像喝水似的大口灌着香槟，Arthur的目光不赞同地扫过他， 然后目不斜视地向机舱后面走去。

在路过Eames的时候，Arthur的指尖随着手臂自然地摆动划过Eames的小臂，在他的皮肤上打了个转，然后就闪身从头等舱所在的二层走了下去。

Eames像是什么都没有感觉到，他填完入境卡，咬着圆珠笔思考了一下，然后站起来在头顶的行李架上摸索了一阵。

机舱里的大部分人百无聊赖地划着娱乐系统的屏幕等待降落，Eames双手插着兜，悠闲地从商务舱穿到经济舱，左手边的卫生间折叠门开着一条缝隙。

Eames试探性地推开门，连人影都没看清楚，就被门里的人猛地拉进来，对方的双手推着他的胸膛，嘴唇压过来的太过急切，以至于两个人的牙齿撞击到一起。

卫生间的门锁“啪”地合上，Eames整个人都被Arthur压在门上。

“我也很高兴在现实中见到你，Arthur，”Eames含糊地低声笑道，任由Arthur啃噬一样地攻击他的口腔。

Arthur尝到了一点铁锈的味道，但是他没有停下。他无法停下，他离失去现实所拥有的的一切只差毫厘，梦境里潮冷的大雨和失重的房间太过真实，在下坠的电梯中和飞机上等待Eames睁眼时的恐惧那么相似，图腾沉甸甸地坠在胸前的口袋里，但是Arthur无法阻止自己在Eames身上摸索的双手。

Eames的手指轻轻拨弄着Arthur的头发，在两个人之间稍微拉开了一点距离，声音温暖，“唔，你还好吗，Arthur？”

Arthur没有回答，手指粗鲁地划过Eames的胸前，勾住他的皮带扣。

“你还好吗？”Eames又重复了一次。

Arthur像没听见似的，低头忙着解开他的皮带。

Eames看不清楚他的表情，犹豫了一下，还是握住他的手腕，笑着说，“嗨，我开始觉得你和我在一起只是为了性。”

Arthur放缓了动作，手指和Eames的交缠在一起。

“倒也不是说不行啦，”Eames愉快地说，Arthur知道他在开玩笑，因为他没有任何理由这样认为。Arthur想让自己为这个笑话笑出来，但是Eames声音里刻意表现出的轻松让他的心脏奇怪地揪起来，他抬起头，Eames继续说，“我还以为我们之间拥有的是什么特别的。”

Arthur彻底停下了动作，困惑地注视着伪装者，这绝对不可能，Arthur想，然后想起梦境里他试图改变性器的大小做爱时所谓的情趣，又想起他用性爱在床上逼迫自己承认想念他。

一个想法击中了Arthur，他试探性地说，“你知道我们拥有的是特别的，对吧？”

这个回答似乎出乎Eames的意料，因为Eames在一瞬间看起来不知所措。

Arthur震惊又惶恐，他当然知道他们没有讨论过这个。

但他们没有其他性伴侣，他们是男朋友，Arthur以为这足以说明一切，看在上帝的份上，他在Eames面前袒露的脆弱比在这世界上任何人面前袒露的都要多——而Eames带给他的对于生活的满足前所未有。这样的陌生感曾经让他恐慌，他试着拒绝，试着逃离，但他再也无法用工作或者情人填满Eames不在时的空缺。

这是他能想象到的最接近归属感的东西。

他无法骗自己，他无法忘记某一次工作之后，打开家门看到Eames歪在沙发上打瞌睡时充盈在自己心里喜爱的情绪。他甚至没有在当时意识到，直到他放下行李，走进卫生间，然后他看到了镜子里的自己。

他看上去糟透了，满脸只剩下沉重的黑眼圈和隐约长出来的青色胡茬，但是他的嘴角不可抑制地上扬着。然后Arthur意识到，这就是未来很长的一段时间内生活会有的样子了。

好的那种。

他想要的那种。

Arthur以为Eames是知道的。

就在几个小时前，他差点亲手把这一切都推进该死的limbo，而Eames差点掉进limbo里还以为他们之间拥有的只是性。

有什么东西在Arthur的胸膛里剧烈地燃烧起来，他想要道歉，又想要大骂Eames是个蠢货，他想要让Eames感受他所感受到的一切，又想直白地告诉Eames他有多么重要。

Eames也愣住了，他其实是在开玩笑的，至少有百分之九十九的玩笑成分，可能剩下百分之一是自己心里不安的试探，但他没想到会看到Arthur眼里汹涌着的情绪，Eames收敛起笑意， “喔，Arthur，我当然知道。”

Arthur的喉咙滚动了一下，一句话都说不出来，他无法判断Eames是不是只为了安抚自己的情绪。

Eames亲昵地倾身亲了亲他的唇角，第一次痛恨自己不合时宜的幽默，“你无法想象我有多庆幸和你一起入梦。”

Arthur愣住了，“什么？”

“我知道你在想什么，”Eames用那种能够穿透人心的目光看着他，让Arthur的脸燃烧起来，觉得自己在犯傻，“你没有搞砸，没有差点让我们所有人掉进limbo，事实上我们所有人都活着出来了，因为你能想到炸掉失重的电梯。”

Arthur茫然地看着他，“我们没有在讨论这个——”

“是的，我们就是在讨论这个，”Eames宽容地允许他跟不上节奏，“因为我知道我们拥有的是特别的，这无需讨论——”

“是吗？”Arthur安静地问。

“毋庸置疑。”Eames肯定地说。

Arthur感觉到自己的嘴唇在微微颤抖，他听见Eames继续说，“我知道你很自责，darling，但你让我们都活下来了，我——” 

“——我们真的没有在讨论同一件事情，”Arthur混乱地打断他。

“是的，我知道，但是你脑子里责怪自己的声音真的很吵，darling，”Eames温和地回答，“我知道我们在一起不只是为了性，那是个该死的玩笑，darling，我很抱歉。”

“听着，Eames，听着，”无论那是不是一个玩笑，Arthur都强迫自己把那些他认为理所应当的事情说完，因为Eames必须要像他一样坚信，因为他无法忍受他们在某一天会遇到什么天杀的意外，而Eames还从未听他说过这些话，“我们拥有的是特别的。”

“是的——”

“一直都是，以我不敢想象的方式，”Arthur认真地看着Eames，确保在对方脸上找不出一丝伪装的痕迹，“我们之间拥有的，任何东西都不能把它，把你，夺走，我——”

“当然，”Eames温和地再一次打断他，灰绿的眼睛里闪烁着柔和的光芒，让Arthur胸膛里燃烧的东西变成温柔的暖意，“你会挖空limbo带我出来，Arthur，我当然知道。”

Arthur的呼吸顿住，小声抱怨着亲吻住Eames，“别再说蠢话了，拜托。”

这次的吻不再毫无章法，他含着Eames的下唇轻轻吮吸了一下，舌头蹭着Eames的嘴唇一路进到口腔里打转，舌尖模仿着性交的动作贴着他的上颚舔舐。同时手也毫不闲着地拨开Eames的皮带裤扣，隔着内裤包裹住他的阴茎按压。

Eames从喉咙里发出一声低沉的呻吟，双手从Arthur的后腰一路向下，覆在Arthur的屁股上，五指紧扣着圆润的曲线。

Arthur扭动着身体，困在西裤里的勃起磨蹭着Eames的。他的双臂挤在两个人的身体之间，勉强把下身的衣物都拨开，迫不及待地将自己的阴茎和Eames的握在一起，指腹抵着顶端快速揉捏了几下。

Eames感到一阵头皮发麻，Arthur从他的颈侧一路细密地吻到耳垂，带来一串颤栗感，“我想吸你，”他轻声说着，舌尖舔进敏感的耳蜗，手指滑动Eames阴茎的根部，指尖在囊袋上轻轻搔刮，“但是我更想骑你。”

“操，”Eames喘息着，推着Arthur的身体靠向洗手台，胡乱挤了几泵润肤乳，然后指尖顺着Arthur的股缝，顶进他的身体。

Arthur闷哼了一声，握着两人阴茎的那只手包裹住龟头揉搓，前液顺着他的指缝潺潺流出来。Eames的呼吸声变得粗重，又往Arthur的身体里顶进两根手指，Arthur难耐地微微抬起腰，双腿颤抖着，在Eames的手指上操弄自己。

“操，love，”Eames嘟囔着，揽住Arthur的腰向后退了几步，坐到马桶盖上，拿出刚刚从行李架上翻出来的保险套，Arthur一把抢过来，Eames喘着气说，“告诉我somnacin里没有催情剂。”

Arthur举着拆开保险套，单膝跪在地上，忍不住双手扒着Eames的大腿，低头深深含住他的阴茎，鼻尖蹭到阴茎根部的毛发。Arthur下意识地微微转头，喉间的软肉顶着Eames的龟头颤动。

Eames近乎痛苦地一把抓住他的头发，Arthur吞吐了几下，抬起头，生理性的泪水让他的眼睛看上去湿漉漉的，他注视着Eames，把保险套放在自己双唇之间，眨了眨眼睛，眼里却没有往常前戏时的挑逗，而是充满了深沉的渴望，仿佛对于生命中最重要的东西失而复得，仿佛Eames随时会消失不见。

那样炙热的眼神让Eames在一瞬间失去呼吸，他希望Arthur永远都用这样的神情注视自己，又希望Arthur再也不需要露出这样的神情。

他吐出一口气，抓着Arthur头发的手转为温柔的抚摸，整个人都因为无法更多地触摸到Arthur而感到疼痛，“我很想吻你，darling，拜托了。”

保险套迅速被套在他硬挺的勃起上，Arthur一只手抱住他的脖子，低头亲吻的同时另一只手扶着他的阴茎下沉身体。进入的过程有一点疼，正是Arthur需要的那种疼，他被熟悉的触感撑开，填满，直到自己的腿根紧贴着Eames的。

Eames双手固定着Arthur的髋骨，试探性地向上顶动了一下，Arthur急促地呼吸着，配合着Eames的节奏前后摆动，“上帝啊， Eames，是的——操——就是这样——”

“喔，darling，”Eames把他不由自主的呻吟堵回到嘴里，虽然他自己也因为汹汹来袭的快感而自顾不暇。

飞机猛地颠簸了一下，Eames的阴茎滑出来了大半，又猛地被推到最深处，两个人因为和kick相似的失重感而骤然产生的恐惧被淹没在亲吻和快感中。

机舱里响起“即将降落，乘客回到座位”的广播，Arthur的肠道随着广播的声音不断收紧，他不断抽着气重复Eames的名字，Eames加快速度，下意识地咕哝着，“我在这里，Arthur，我在这里。”

Arthur的呼吸声变得支零破碎，他呜咽着伏在Eames的身上，Eames托着他的屁股抽出阴茎，又重重地把他放下，每一下都顶撞在前列腺上，让Arthur绞得更紧。

快感最终完全占据了Eames，他用力把Arthur压向自己的身体，好像现在的结合还不够似的。Arthur的身体紧绷着，他清晰地感受到身体里的粗大的阴茎抖动着，微凉的精液仿佛能够把人灼伤一般，让他们用尽全身力气抱紧彼此。

阴茎从身体里抽出来的时候Arthur依然餍足地仰着头，Eames丢掉打好结的保险套，他依然半硬着，给了Arthur一个亲吻，手掌按压着Arthur的小腹示意他站起来。

Arthur的双手撑在Eames的肩膀上，Eames又扶着他的胯部把他拉近了一点，这样他依然涨红的勃起正对上Eames的脸。

Eames快速吮吸着Arthur的阴茎，没有任何花哨和技巧，单纯像是没有咽反射似的，每一下吞吐都把它顶到口腔的最深处，让Arthur不得不咬紧牙才能控制住呻吟。

第二次降落广播声响起时Arthur控制不住地搂着Eames的脑袋，剧烈地射了。放开的时候Eames嘴角还有一点白浊。

Arthur靠向机舱壁，张大嘴巴平复呼吸，等高潮的眩晕感从脑子里褪去，Arthur清了清嗓子，“嗨。”

Eames露出一个笑容，“希望你感觉好一点了，darling。”

“是的，”Arthur点点头，凑过去亲吻了一下Eames，看上去不可思议的年轻，“不能更好了。”

***

Arthur推着行李车走向航站楼出口的时候他的Uber显示还有六分钟的距离。Ariadne站在不远处研究地铁的路线图。

Eames从他身边走过去，Arthur不知道他要用什么交通工具离开，想着刚才应该提醒Eames先到家的那个人应该去买些食物，因为他在未来一周里都不打算离开屋子了。他想念家里的优质咖啡豆和茶叶，还有Eames烤的司康饼。

出口等待汽车的人排着长队，Arthur心里还在盘算着应该从超市囤积点什么——家里的保险套应该过期了，他们绝对需要那个——有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

Arthur克制住过肩摔的冲动，转头看到Eames过分开心的笑容，他的手上拿着一本护照，“我想这是你的？刚才一定掉在地上了。”

Arthur十分非常绝对能够确定自己的护照正放在西服胸前的口袋里，但他顺着Eames接过护照，和自己的放到一起，尽管那让他的口袋看起来有些鼓，“谢谢。”

像任何在街上和人搭讪的人似的，Eames像是受到了鼓舞，“你去哪里？”

“回家，”Arthur简短地回答。

“太好了，”Eames兴高采烈地说，“洛杉矶的交通真是糟透了，不是吗？”

Arthur礼貌地点了点头。

“能捎我一程吗？”Eames问。

“你去哪里？”Arthur低头看了一下手机，显示司机已经达到指定位置。

“我也要回家。”

Arthur抬起头，显然在期待正常人会继续说下去的地址，“你家在？”

Eames笑起来的样子就像是Arthur问了个愚蠢的问题，就在Eames发出任何声音之前，Arthur知道他会说什么了，因为那也是他自己的答案，最诚实的答案，让他们所经历的一切都变得值得。

他听见Eames说，“在你在的地方。”

-THE END-


End file.
